Every Red Rose has Thorns
by StormzBB
Summary: James, Sirius and Lily meet in an away co-ed Summer camp the year befor hogwarts starts and thats how everything starts... Remus and lily's bffs come in later.
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is my first Fanfic even though I have been reading it FOREVER I will only read/write about Lily, James and crew so if you don't like that sorry get over it. This story will go from the summer before their first year until their graduation. There will probably be a sequel for the after Hogwarts part but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and if I did I sure wouldn't be writing this :)

Every Red Rose has Thorns

Chapter one "do I have to go?"

Lily Rose Evans was a 10 year old girl she was 4'6 and probably weighed 70 pounds. Lily had shocking green almond shaped eyes her hair was thick and dark red it fell to the middle of her back and she had a perfect peaches and cream completion. What no one including Lily knew was she was a witch and was going to be sent to a camp for a month just before Hogwarts started. Lily lived with her mother Jenica, Her father Vito and her older sister Petunia. Lily looked just like her mom except for the hair color Jenica's hair was a honey blonde that Petunia had inherited. Lily's father was where Petunia got her looks from except Vito had Shocking green almond eyes. Lily hated bugs, bats, clowns and things most other girls her age hated.

It was June 20 and Lily woke up to the smell of frying bacon. "Morning already" she thought as she walked down to breakfast. Lily was far from rich but wasn't poor either. She lived in a Manor in the countryside she had a French maid and a driver she probably only had all this because of her parents jobs as doctors. Mrs. Evans was the most respected plastic surgeon in the U.K. and Mr. Evans was a Nero surgeon who was also very well respected. Lily was planning to follow in their foot steps. Lily was greeted by a chorus of "good mornings" as she entered the kitchen "morning Mom, Dad, Petty."  "Lily do you remember when you were little how we would send you to overnight camp" asked Mrs. Evans.  "Yes I used to hate it" said Lily with great distaste.  "Well then we have some rather bad news for you dear" said Mr. Evans "we signed you up to go to a Co-ed camp in Bristol until the end of July."  "Are you kidding me" asked Lily "I HATE those camps do I have to go" she asked with a puppy face.  Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at each other and replied "Yes." " This stinks" said Lily. 

        James Potter and Sirius Black were best friends and they could have been twins.  For eleven year old boys they were tall, tan muscular from Quiditch training (sp?) they both had smiles that could make you go weak in the knees.  The only difference was their hair and their eyes.  James had messy black hair that had a tendency to stick up in an unruly manner.  He also has Hazel eyes that you could get lost in and melt.  Sirius had long, straight, smooth black hair that fell gracefully into his sparkling ocean blue eyes.   Sirius had slept over James house and was waking up. 'Hmmmmmmmmm James is still sleeping' thought Sirius ' I should change that.' He spotted a glass of water on the bedside table and threw it on James before he ran out the bedroom door at top speed.  " SIRIUS AMERILO BLACK I'M GOING TO KILL   YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a now soaking James. Sirius laughed as he arrived in the kitchen with a soaking James right behind him.  Both boys were shocked by what they saw...

 "Hi Mum" both boys coursed "morning boys" said Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black.  "boys" said Mrs. Potter " you two have only been around wizards for your entire lives soooooo we" said Mrs. Potter gesturing to herself and Mrs. Black "have signed you up to go to an overnight camp for muggles."  "Are you kidding me" asked James.  "Why" asked Sirius.  "Because dear" said Mrs. Black " we think it is important that you learn about muggles before September."  Don't try going to your fathers about this either we have them convinced too" said Mrs. Potter.  "Do we have to go" asked James and Sirius with puppy eyes.  "Yes" Said their two mother exasperetly "you will be gone for all of July so get packing!" " This stinks" said Sirius and James as they stormed upstairs. 


	2. Ocean Eyes, Fire Dust, Four Eyes and Bo...

AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have the best spelling and grammar so I'm looking for a Beta email me if you want to do it until then bear with me!

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and if I did I sure wouldn't be writing this :)

This chapter is Dedicated to siruisgrl76 my first reviewer!!! ;)

Chapter 2

Ocean Eyes, Fire Dust Four Eyes and Bozo

"Lily are you packed" her mother yelled up the stairs. "Almost Mum my stupid suitcase won't close" replied Lily as she sat on he suitcase trying to get it to shut. "Stupid retarded thing" she screamed bouncing up and down trying to close the suitcase. She got off to re-access the problem all of the sudden her bags clicked shut and were by the door. 'How strange I must be seeing things thought Lily as she shacked her head and rubbed her eyes. "LILY HURRY UP THE BUS LEAVE LONDON IN THIRTY MINUTES and you HAVE TO be on it!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lily's mother. "Ok" said Lily as she dragged her suitcase down the stairs. "Vito grab her bag so we can leave, it will take fifteen minutes to get there if were lucky" said Mrs. Evans who was now slightly calmer. "Bye Petty" said Lily when she saw her sister coming down the stairs. "Bye Lils" said Petunia. "Let's go Lily" said Mr. Evans who was out by the BMW convertible. "Ok" said Lily

They drove in silence until they pulled up by the long purple Wilson bus that would take all the students on the two hour trip to camp Wakida for their three week "adventure". "Mom Dad if you loved me at all you wouldn't make me go" said Lily trying to look miserable but failing. "Lily it's because we love you that we are making you go this is a huge experience for you to make new friends" said Mrs. Evans. "All aboard the bus to Camp Wakida last call" said the friendly looking councilor. Lily dragged her bag over to the Luggage compartment and heaved it inside. Lily started towards the door of the bus but was knocked on her but by two boys one with ocean colored eyes and the other with glasses. "Sorry" they muttered as the climbed onto the bus all Lily could do was scowl. She was the last one to board the bus and sat next to a girl who had strawberry blonde hair that was cut to just over her shoulders. She was very pretty she had nice teeth and pale blue eyes. "Hi I'm Ash" she said "Ash Paiton who are you?" "Lily" she responded "Lily Evans."

Earlier that morning ...

"JAMES SIRIUS ARE YOU TWO PACKED?!?!" Shouted Mrs. Black "because if your not I'm going to transfigure every piece of clothing you own to be PINK PERMENETLY." At that two duffle bags came flying down the stairs and they were quickly followed by the boys. "When does the bus leave" panted Sirius. "In half an hour" replied Mrs. Black "we are going to Floo to the Leakey Cauldron then get something to eat before we send you two to camp." "Do we have to go" whined James and Sirius. "Yes" said Mrs. Black curtly "and James dear your mother said she will send you a letter and that she's sorry she couldn't come and see you off." "Thank -you Mrs. Black. Please tell her not to send it by owl I don't think muggles use them" said James politely. "Of course dear" she replied "now let's go or there will be on time to eat and Sirius say bye to Kreature." "Mom he's a nutter I don't want to say bye to him" exclaimed Sirius. "Fine then don't expect him to like you very much. Bye Bye Kreature" said Mrs. Black. There was no response. "Alright then boys grab your bags and some powder" said Mrs. Black "Remember to say the Leakey Cauldron clearly, James you first. James took a hand full of the sparkly powder and threw it into the fire before stepping in and saying "the Leakey Cauldron" he was whisked away to the pub. About a minute after he was followed by Sirius and Mrs. Black. "Well let's get something to eat then" said Mrs. Black. They sat down and ate. Sirius had the English breakfast, James had the same and Mrs. Black had a piece of toast. They left their money on the table and left. After walking into muggle London they spotted a large purple Wilson bus and slowly trudged towards it behind Mrs. Black who was walking briskly. "All aboard the bus to Camp Wakida last call" said the friendly looking councilor. "Boys put you thing in the bottom of the bus and get on FAST" said Mrs. Black. The boys threw their things into the compartment of luggage and bumped into a petite redhead with beautiful green eyes. "Sorry" they muttered before climbing onto the bus. About three minutes later the girl walked onto the buss and sat next to a girl with honey blonde hair. "Well this is going to suck" said Sirius. "Yup" agreed James.

The bus left on the long drive to Camp Wakida. James and Sirius talked about the upcoming year at Hogwarts quietly so that they weren't overheard. "I hope we get into Gryffindor together" said James. "So do I" replied Sirius "but if I do mum and dad will be mad, they're all for slytherin." "Well I don't think you will get slytherin" replied James "at least I hope not."

Lily and Ash were becoming fast friends. They had learned a lot about each other. "I saw those boys push you they seem mean" said Ash with a wrinkled nose. "I know" said Lily exasperetly "hopefully we won't see them again for the rest of the summer." "Agreed" said Ash. "Hey were here" said Lily.

The friendly councilor stood up and said "Hi I'm Danielle and welcome." I am the girl's cabin leader and I would like all the girls who are 10 and 11 to off the buss and follow me to your cabin." Lily Ash and six girls got off the buss and followed Danielle to their cabin. Another councilor stood up and said "Hi I'm Danny and in the boy's cabin leader would all the boys who are 10-11 get off the bus and follow me to your cabin." The boys and girls cabins were on the opposite sides of camp but both Danny and Danielle said "you will be mixed with the boys/girls for your field groups please try to get along. Now unpack and meet back at the mess hall in one hour." All the boys/ girls picked their beds James and Sirius both wanted the top so they slept next to the bed next to each other. Lily wanted to sleep on the top and Ash took the bottom. They all unpacked and then sat down to get to know each other. " My name is Ash, My name is Lily, My name is Jenny, My name is Cindy, My name is Denny, My name is Kayleigh, My name is Paige, My name is Jess Nice to meet you" they all said to each other. Before the hour was over they all knew each other quite well and walked to the Mess hall together. The boys had done the same thing Sirius and James were rooming with four other boys named Justin, Craig, Mike and Derrick. Finally both cabins had arrived at the mess hall. "Ok" said Danielle "Now when we call your names come stand as a GROUP by the wall then you will break off with your councilors to get to know each other better. ""Group 1 James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Ash Paiton." All four of them let out groans before joining each other at the wall. Soon after the other groups were made and group 1 left the mess hall. "I'm your councilor Sky we are going to come up with nicknames for each other. Now look at the person directly across from you Lily looked at James and Sirius looked at Ash. "Now Ash you go first" said Sky. "Ok Sirius your name is Ocean Eyes" Said Ash. "Ash your same is Fire Dust" Said Sirius. "Very good you two now Lily and James your turn James you first" said Sky. "Lily your Name is Bozo" said James. "James your name is four eyes" said Lily. "Ummmmmmmmmmm good" said Sky "lets go to the ropes course."

An: I might now update as much now because I'm grounded but I plan to update anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Camp

AN: Thanks for all those reviews NOT!!!!!!!! Come on People these things inspire me they make me **_want_** to write more after reading them!!!

Chapter 3

Camp

Bozo, Four-eyes, Ocean eyes and Fire Dust walked behind Sky to the ropes course for the fourth time that week. Lily was horrified of heights so she obviously wasn't happy about going to a rope course. Ash, James and Sirius on the other hand were all ecstatic. "I wonder what is going to be there" said Ash. "I hope there's a zip line" said James then he muttered to Sirius "it's the closest we're going to get to flying for almost a month." Sirius just groaned at that "I HATE the way these stupid muggles are so primitive" said Sirius very quietly to James. "We're almost there" said Sky "I think we should start with the trust fall." "The what" asked Lily incredulously. "Trust fall" said Sky slowly and clearly as though he was talking to a two year old. "We need to come together as groups when you are here you are all like family and how do you treat your family?" asked Sky. There was silence "that's how you will all treat each other" He said as they arrived at the ropes course.

They walked over to a platform that was about four feet off the ground and firmly attached to a tree. "This" said Sky gesturing to the tree "is the trust fall what you do is one at a time you will climb up onto the platform. Then you will cross your legs and arms and say the secret word" he looked around to make sure they understood. "After the secret word is said you will fall back into our arms if you trust us then you will be caught but if not you wont allow yourself to fall back we are going to keep doing this until all of you have fallen back and been caught" said Sky in a firm voice. "Lily you can go first the secret word is ice cream only say it when you trust us" finished Sky. Lily clambered up onto the board and turned around. "Now Lily Cross your arms and legs and when you're ready we're ready" said Sky soothingly. "Ok" squeaked Lily as she crossed her arms and legs. Lily waited for about ten minutes before muttering "Ice-cream" and falling backwards. 'I'm gonna hit the ground she thought oh-no' just as she prepared to scream she was caught by four sets of arms. She exhaled loudly "thank-you" she said gratefully. "You should have known we'd catch you" said James arrogantly as they set down on the ground gently. If looks could kill James would have been dead twice over because of the look Lily was giving him. "Why doesn't Ash go next" suggested Sky trying desperately to break up James and Lily who were now beginning to shout at each other. "Ok" said Ash as the hopped up onto the platform and crossed her arms and her legs. Everyone assembled underneath her and waited. "Ice cream" said Ash as she fell backwards. She didn't panic as she fell through the air and was caught by James, Sirius, Sky and Lily. "That was fun" Ash said "can I do it again?" "Not today" Laughed Sky. "Sirius your turn now" said Sky. "OK" said Sirius we jumped onto the platform with his legs closed and the he crossed his arms. He only waited about three second before "ICE CREAM" was screamed and Sirius dropped towards the ground. He was caught and said "that should be higher." Sky ignored Sirius and said "James your turn." James said nothing as climbed onto the platform and crossed his arms and legs. After about a minute he said "Ice cream" and fell backwards. When he was caught he was caught by the rest of his group. " that's good for today go get food and then you can all go to your cabins and get some sleep tomorrow you have swimming lessons" said Sky. "Bye" said Lily, Ash, Sirius and James as they ran for the mess hall. 'This is going to be on hell of a month' thought Sky as he saw his group enter the mess hall. Lily and Ash trudged back to the cabin without the boys to their pleasure because they had to walk to the other side of the camp. They arrived at the cabin and said their goodnight and fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning they awoke to a loud wailing siren. "Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa" said James groggily as he sat up." Sirius swore loudly and they both climbed down the latter attached to their own beds and began dressing in swimming trunks and grabbing cloths. "I wonder if the girls are awake" said Sirius as James muttered some response that Sirius couldn't understand. The girls however had been awake for half an hour attempting to force Lily's hair into a ponytail, they were failing. "Wait I know what to do" said Ash she grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair until it felt like silk. "Now try Lily" said Ash. Lily flipped her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. "Thanks" said Lily as she pulled her green one-piece bathing suit on. "No problem" said Ash as she pulled her hair up and then slid into her black one-piece. They both tied towels around their waists and walked to the Mess hall. "Are you a good swimmer" asked Lily. "Yeah" replied Ash. After that they ate in silence and then walked down to the lake where they saw James and Sirius standing on the beach trying to look innocent as a now pink faced Sky yelled something about it not being ok to curse at camp. Ash and Lily giggled and walked up to them. "So where's the lifeguard who's going to test us" asked Lily. "I'm the lifeguard" Said Sky "Get in the water but first can you all swim" he asked. They all nodded. "Good get in the water" Said Sky "James you first." James did a perfect dive into the water and then said after resurfacing said "What first?" "Front crawl to the dock then breaststroke back" Said Sky. James Preformed with flying colors so did Ash, Sirius and Lily. "Well you've all made the Fish division and that's as high as it goes" said Sky. "Now go back to your cabins until dinner."

"WE HAVE A BIRTHDAY IN THE HOUSE" Yelled Sky as he and the other councilors approached her and picked her up chair and all and sang happy birthday in the middle of the mess hall. It was July ninth already and camp was over in two weeks. It was already the end of the first week and Lily was EXTATIC!!! She was now eleven and couldn't wait to go home and celebrate.

The rest of camp flew by and group one couldn't have been happier that it was their last night at Camp Wakida. "YESSSSSSSS last time we have to sleep on those uncomfortable beds" yelped Sirius. "Last time we have to be quite to talk about normal stuff" said James. "LAST TIME I HAVE TO SEE LILY EVANS A.K.A BOZO" yelped James. "Last time I'll get to see Ash" said Sirius sadly James didn't seem to catch on though he was to busy doing the happy dance about not having to see Lily Evans ever again. "Thank god we are leaving only three more hours of ever having to do with Lily Evans ever again" said James as he continued dancing.

"WE NEVER HAVE TO SWIM IN THAT NASTY LAKE EVER AGAIN" yelled Ash. "Last time we have to do that stupid trust fall ever again" replied Lily "Best of all I will NEVER HAVE TO SEE JAMES POTTER ever again" she yelled. "I will never get to see Sirius again" said Ash sadly, but like James Lily was to busy doing her own version of the happy dance to notice. "Thank god we are leaving only three more hours of ever having to do with James Potter ever again" said Lily as she continued her dance. The four kids packed in silence all thinking of different things until they boarded the bus. The ride was quiet and they watched The Wizard of Ozz and Marry Poppins until they arrived in London.

Lily, Ash, Sirius and James were the first four off the bus. James and Sirius knew what they were supposed to do. They did just that after a stop at Jambles and Gapes (SP?) for a few pre-school things… after that they went to the Leakey Cauldron and Flooed to the Potters. Where they immediately got food and fell asleep in their own comfy beds.

Meanwhile

Ash was dragged over to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and was introduced to them Petunia was at home. "Mom Dad this is Ash she is my best friend from camp" said Lily. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Evans I'm very pleased to meet you" said Ash politely. "We're very pleased to meet you to Ash." "Mum do you have a piece of paper and a pen so I can give Ash our phone number" asked Lily. "Hear you are dear" replied Mrs. Evans as she handed over the pen and Paper. Lily wrote her number (555-1619) and gave it to Ash. "Call me if anything exciting happens" Said Lily. "Ok" said Ash. They didn't know how soon they would see each other.

**_REVIEW or u will all be CURSED FOREVER!!!!!!!_**


	4. Letters from WHERE!

So due to a virus I haven't been able to update for a while SORRY!!! PLEASE don't hate me for the wait review it INSPIRES me to write faster but also the fact that my English teacher reads this makes a difference!!!! So REMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3

Abby

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books!!!! They all belong to the marvelous J.K Rowling! Please don't arrest me… AGAIN!!! ;)

Chapter 4

Letter from WHERE?!?!

Lily reached her home and was already missing Ash. She was home for the summer until School started (AN: IM still talking muggle school she hasn't got her letter…YET) 'Its already July thirty-first and I never called Ash after camp!' thought Lily as she thought back to those days at camp and she had honestly admitted to her mum and dab that she did have an OK time at camp only because of Ash though. "MUM can I call Ash" yelled Lily from her room. "OK just don't take to long" Yelled Jenica as a reply. The next second you would have sworn that it was a heard of elephants storming down the stairs as Lily raced into the kitchen for the phone and pressed three. Lily had put Ash on speed dial as soon as she had got home from the bus. Lily dialed three and Ash's number was automatically dialed 'Just like magic' she thought as the phone rang. "Hello" said the voice of a 26 year old woman. "Ummmmmmmmmmm is Ash there" asked Lily. "One moment I'll get her." Said the voice Lily hear the lady yell "ASH PHONE." Lily waited as Ash thundered down the stairs and thanked her mother. "Hello" said Ash. "Guess who" said Lily "LILY" squealed Ash "I haven't talked to you in like a week what's going on?" "I missed you so I decided to call" Lily replied. They talked for about half an hour before…

AN: That's all there is there is no more!!! Lol jk that would be soooooo evil!!!

An owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter at Lily/Ash's feet "Ash I just had an owl fly inside and drop a very thick letter at my feet" said Lily shakily. "Me to" said Ash. "Call me back after you open it ok" said Lily. "Ok bye bye" said Ash.

After hanging up the phone Lily turned her letter over in her hand and saw a very odd crest holding the envelope shut. Lily's hand shook as she opened her letter. Inside it said_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ That was all Lily read before screaming and fainting.

Ash opened her letter as soon as she hung up the phone with lily. _Dear Ms. Paiton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _ Ash re-read the letter a few times before screaming "MOM GET DOWN HERE YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE WHAT I JUST GOT" screamed Ash. Her mom ran down the stairs and read her letter "wow" was all she could say. "I've got to call Lily back" said Ash as she dialed the phone with an incredible speed. "Lily picked up the phone and sounded shaky "Ash I'm a witch" stammered Lily. "Me to" said Ash excitedly. "Well maybe we should go to Diagon Alley together on Friday so we can get everything" said Ash. "Ok meet me in London center" said Lily "OK" Said Ash.

Friday came around and Ash and Lily could be found hugging in London center at about 9:30. "Well there's the Leakey Cauldron so let's go in there" said Lily. "Ok" said Ash. They entered the Leakey Cauldron and walked up to the bar and the old bar tender. "Ummmmmmmmmmm excuse me but how do we get into Diagon Alley" asked Ash. The old man turned to face them and said "I'll show you if you follow me." They followed him into the back where the girls saw a small door he walked through it. He tapped some bricks with his wand and said "There you are Ladies have fun shopping." The girls walked through the door and were stunned at what they saw. "Well we need money and according to my letter it says to go to Girngots and exchange our money" said Lily. "There it is" said Ash as she pointed to a large white marble building. Lily and Ash walked over to the building and walked through the doors. "What are those" Ash asked Lily quietly as they walked over to the booth that said "EXCHANGE." "No clue" said Lily then she turned to the thing and gave it her money it gave her a dirty look and handed her some large gold coins. Ash did the same thing and they left the bank muttering about the "things." "Well we need a standard size two pewter cauldron, the whole book list, a pet, a wand and what ever else interests us" said Ash. "Let's go get our wands" Said Lily "Ok"agreed Ash as they headed off towards Olivanders wand shop.

The girls entered the wand shop to find an old man with pure blue eyes who said "Lets start with you Lily what hand do you write with" "My right" Lily said as a magical tape measure appeared and began measuring some very odd places. After Mr. Olivander walked away and came back with three small boxes here try this one 9 inch cherry with a dragon heart string. Lily took it and waved it, a vase exploded. "nope that wont do at all" said Mr. Olivander. Mr. Olivander walked over to the rows of wands that were in the back of the store and picked up a scarlet box "I wonder" he murmured as he returned to Lily and Ash "Try this one 11 inch phoenix feather imbedded in redwood." Lily took the wand out of the old mans had and gave it wave as red and gold sparks flew out of the end. "That's good very good" said Mr. Olivander and then he repeated the process with Ash who got a 12 inch willow and with a unicorn tail hair. The girls paid 15 galleons each and continued on their way they shopped for robes, books, and everything else on their lists. Lily and Ash's final purchases were owls Lily's was a whit owl with green eyes named Emerald and Ash's owl was black with blue eyes and was named Midnight. The girls left the ally and met their parents in the heart of London. "Se you on September 1st" said Lily. "Ok lets sit together on the train" said Ash. The girls hugged and both left with their parents.

NOW FOR JAMES AND SIRIUS

James and Sirius were both at James house for the remainder of the summer and both boys were anxiously awaiting their Hogwarts Letters. "Let's go to Diagon Alley as soon as we get our letters" said James in an excited tone. "Ok" said Sirius. "BOYS the OWLS ARE HERE" screamed Mrs. Potter. The boys ran down the stairs as fast as they could and opened their letters. _Dear MR. Potter/Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _ That was all the boys needed they quickly found their supplies lists and made a mad dash for the fire place. But Mrs. Potter stepped in front of them and said "where do you two think you're going" with a smile on her face. "We're going to Diagon Alley" exclaimed James with a pleased look on his face. "Do you boys really think I would let you go alone" Mrs. Potter asked clearly amused at the idea of James and Sirius causing hell in Diagon Alley and getting the entire content of their lists. "Ummmmmmmmmmm yes" Sirius said casually and obviously hoping that it would work. "Well think again but not to hard you both shouldn't go to Hogwarts with anymore brain damage" chuckled Mrs. Potter "Just let me get my coat and we'll be off." The boys scowled and tapped their feet impatiently and pretended to be unexcited but they were both bursting with excitement. "Let's go boys" said Mrs. Potter as she walked into the main hall ready to go. "ME FIRST" both boys screamed running towards the fireplace. "Boys only one at a time and lets have James go first so I can keep an eye on you Sirius" said Mrs. Potter "Hey" objected Sirius "James is JUST as bad as I am if not worse." Mrs. Potter ignored Sirius's protests and turned to a grinning James "James you know that you are to Floo DIRECTLY to the Leakey Cauldron and Tom will be waiting for you and Sirius" said Mrs. Potter firmly. "Yup I got it Mum" replied James as he threw a handful of powder in to the fire and waited for it to turn green before stepping inside and yelling "The Leakey Cauldron" he vanished. "Now Sirius the same rules that applied to James Apply to YOU" said Mrs. Potter "Ok" replied Sirius as he followed James's Lead and disappeared. "God I should have had Harold stay he can at least control those two Beasts" sighed Mrs. Potter as she apperated in to the little Pub where a very disgruntled James Sirius and a annoyed and slightly singed Tom stood waiting for her this was going to be a living hell. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU THREW A DUNGBOMB AT TOM HE WAS NOT TO BE HARMED!!!" screamed Mrs. Potter as James and Sirius cowered in the corner of the Leakey Cauldron clearly horrified of Mrs. Potter's wrath. "We're sorry" mumbled the boys, "Don't tell ME that apologies to TOM" roared Mrs. Potter now beginning to turn Red in the face. The boys got up and mumbled a quiet "sorry" to Tom then were led out f the pub by a fuming Mrs. Potter. "Well I was going to send you off to get your wand while I go to Gringotts but until I talk to Mr. Olivander I won't be able to do that" said Mrs. Potter icily. The boys followed the fuming Mrs. Potter silently as she briskly walked to the wand shop. "Hello Mrs. Potter" said Mr. Olivander "How may I help you?" "Would it be Ok to leave the boys here to get their wands while I get some money for them?" asked Mrs. Potter. "That would be fine I'll start taking Sirius's measurements" he replied and whipped out a tape measurer that magically measured everywhere before returning to Mr. Olivander's hand. "Mr. Black you are left handed am I correct" asked Mr. Olivander. "Yup" said Sirius clearly not seeing his point. "I'll be right back" he said as he hurried off to the back of the store he grabbed five boxes the first four were TOTAL disasters Sirius broke a flower pot singed two cats and almost set Mr. Olivander's eyebrows on fire. "Well this is the last of my left handed wands Mr. Black" said Mr. Olivander as he removed it from its case and handed it to Sirius "Twelve inch Dragon Heartstring in birch wood, PLEASE aim at the Pillows this time" said Mr. Olivander. Sirius gave it a wave and there were no explosions and no singed anything all the wand did was produce a long stream of Gold and Red sparks that formed a cloud. "Very good Mr. Black that wand is great of DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)" said Mr. Olivander then he turned to James who had already been measured and was waiting in the fertile position clearly afraid of Sirius's wand. "James your right handed" said Mr. Olivander as he retreated to the back of the shop. "Yes" called James after him as he threw a look at Sirius who was busy kissing his wand "what in bloody hell are you doing" James asked a little scared by his mate's behavior. "I can finally curse Regulus and make it look like an accident well at least until September and then I'll be watched" said Sirius almost too happily. James was about to reply when Mr. Olivander came back and shoved a long wand in his hands James waved it and a window broke it repaired it's self immediately. It took James almost ten times until Mr. Olivander came back and said "Try this one it's 13 inch phoenix feather imbedded in mahogany." James waved his wand and pointed it at a pillow and the pillow turned into a rabbit for a minute before turning into a pillow once again. "Terrific" exclaimed Mr. Olivander "look here comes your Mum let make our way to the counter shall we?" The boys spent 24 galleons together and then moved on to finish their shopping. Their last stop of the day was Quality Quiditch Supplies. James's Mum purchased James a top of the line Lightning Bolt. Sirius bought one also and they flooed back to the Potter Manor where Mrs. Black was waiting "come along Sirius you have to pack for Hogwarts" she said Sirius gathered his belongings and his new brown eagle owl "Gingersnap" and stepped back into the fire place after thanking Mrs. Potter and James for having him. He disappeared in a large green fire spin. "Go to bed James I'll charm your stuff to follow you until you get to your room" said Mrs. Potter and with a flick of her wand James stuff was following him up the large marble staircase and to his room. He sat up for a while that night dreaming about Hogwarts and some of the pranks he and Sirius were going to pull, before going to bed he turned to his snowy owl and said "goodnight coconut" and with that he fell into a deep slumber.

AN: WOW!!! That was the longest chapter jet. 6 pgs on word I can't believe it!! I'll update A-S-A-P as long as you R-E-V-I-E-W!! If you do the next chapter will be extra long!!!

3

Abby


	5. Hogwarts Express

AN: Well as of now I'm going to start their magical education. I'm not writing the first 5 yrs but I will write the train ride and warp to the end of 5th year which not be that long but it will all fit together. In the end so please bear with me! PS I haven't updated in so long because my dad got a dell and I've been busy transferring my FF story to it which was nearly impossible bcause my dad ordered the computer w/ out a floppy drive. So there was a lot of stuff with CDs but now on with the story!

Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed my story this chapter is for you!

Chapter Five

The Hogwarts Express

The rest of the summer flew by for Lily she saw Ash two or three more times and other then that was constantly being tortured by her sister Petunia and practicing spells and reading all her books over and over again. She started packing a week in advance for Hogwarts and she was incredibly nervous and couldn't wait at the same time to see Ash and meet the other students. Lily was so happy for the end of the holiday, which was the next morning. Lily had it all planed out she would wake up at 8:30, take a shower, double check her trunk and slide it down the stairs, she would then go to breakfast and then finally she would leave and arrive at Kings Cross for 10:45 and board her train at platform 9 ¾ her and Ash were going to meet at platform 9. She went over the plan in her head until she fell asleep.

Ash was sooooooooooo hyper the day before she left that her Mum almost locked her in her room. Ash finally calmed down and decided to take a shower. After her shower she returned her room where she packed her stuff. Ash had casually looked over her textbooks and had then thrown them into the open trunk along with her uniforms and lots of cloths and everything else she could fit in it. Ash's Mum was going to wake her up at 9:30 and then drive her to breakfast before they went to meet Lily at the station. Ash worried about everything but she was sure she would be fine as long as she had Lily. Ash finally fell asleep.

James and Sirius were so busy planning pranks that they completely lost track of time and were shocked when Mrs. Potter yelled at them to make sure they were packed for the morning. They scrambled to pack everything in the few hours they had before bed and then Mrs. Potter had to do a spell so that everything was packed and would fit into their trunks. The next morning at 10:45 they flooed to the station and said their good-byes.

"Now boys" said Mrs. Potter " I don't want any letters from Dumbledore saying that you've blown up toilet seats or stolen anything do you understand?"

"Yes mum we won't blow up toilet seats," said James and then he murmured to Sirius "we don't have enough explosives to do that **_yet._**"

At that remark Sirius burst out laughing "Bloody hell James I done EVER want to see you with that much explosive power" said Sirius between breaths. James was now laughing.

"Now boys I mean it one letter and you can just try to fund the Quiditch supplies next holiday" said Mrs. Potter in a tone that shut them both up in a hurry. "Now come on get through that barrier and remember what I said."

James and Sirius both hugged Mrs. Potter goodbye and ran through the wall. After making it through the "solid" wall the kept running well in James case running but Sirius was standing on the trolley whooping as he beat James to the train. "Well Sirius that was very cheap" exclaimed James as the two boys walked down the train looking for a compartment.

"Your just jealous because I beat you" said Sirius after a brief pause he added "again" and then shot James a smile that little did he know would make girls melt in his presence in about two years.

James chose to ignore his best friend's comment as they reached the end of the train and they open the last compartment and saw a boy who looked about their age he had sandy blonde hair and calm Grey eyes James thought that he looked nice so he said "hi I'm James Potter and this is my mate Sirius Black all of the other compartments are full soooooo could we sit with you?"

"Sure" replied the boy "this journey would have been very boring if you hadn't come along by the way my name is Remus. Remus Lupin." He finished.

"We are pleased to meet you Remus" Sirius said "so do u like…" but Sirius never got to finish that thought because a small mousy looking boy banged through the door looking utterly terrified.

"Please help me Malfoy and Snape are chasing me and well this is the only place that hasn't laughed and slammed the door" said the boy.

"Ya sure" said Remus as he and James got up to help the boy with his trunk. All of the sudden a set of finger grabbed the compartment door and when James saw them he grabbed the other end of the door and slammed them into wall fast and hard.

"BLOODYHELL I think that arrogant little ass broke my fingers Luciouse (AN: SP if u no let me no lol) said a male voice that Remus, James and Sirius assumed was Snape's voice. The compartment door flew open and two very ugly people stood in the threshold. One of them had an almost albino look to him and that would have been terrific grounds for taunts to start on but alas he had piercing blue eyes. They assumed him to be Malfoy because an extremely greasy boy with a large hooked nose was cradling his fingers and cussing silently under his breath.

"James Potter and these are my best mates Remus Lupin and Sirius Black how may we be of service to you gentle men," asked James in a chipper voice.

"By giving back that little butterball you are hiding and then apologizing for breaking my fingers" said the greasy boy.

"Sorry didn't catch your names," said Sirius a bit sarcastically.

The almost albino stepped forward and said "I'm Luciouse Malfoy and this is Servos Snape this is our first year, is it yours?"

"Yes it is," said Remus and then he continued " We don't like the fowl stench that is radiating from the door so if you two would please leave we'd be much obliged!"

Snape scowled and Malfoy drew his wand but James and Sirius were faster they both fired the Jelly leg jinx and Snape and Malfoy wobbled away down the hall.

"Wow" said Peter "How did you learn that" he asked in awe as he stared after Snape and Malfoy.

"Well we've spent some time ummmmmmmmmm pondering over my parents books," said Sirius who then let out a bark-like laugh.

"What's your name?" asked James.

"My name is Peter it's my first year," said Peter.

The boys spent the rest of the journey trying to teach Peter all the basic Jinxes and Hexes that they knew. It wasn't going well.

LILY AND ASH

"LILY" Ash screamed as she saw her friend standing near platform 9. "How do we get into Platform 9 ¾ I've already asked the station master and he just laughed." She said.

"Well that girl over there has an Owl so we could ask her" reasoned Lily as she pointed to the girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"OK" said Ash as she and Lily headed towards the girl.

"Hi" said Lily "We're first years at the school to so we were wondering if you tell us how to get platform 9 ¾?"

"Ya no problem" said the girl "Just walk straight at that barrier" she said pointing at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Lily and ash looked at her like she was crazy but followed her instructions and ran one at a time through the barrier and were amazed to find themselves in front of a large scarlet steam engine that said "Hogwarts Express" in shiny gold lettering.

"Wow" said Ash as they boarded the train and went in search of a compartment. After about fifteen minutes of searching they found an empty compartment at the end of the train. The girl they had met followed them and Ash said, "hey who are you"

"My name is Alice, Alice Pruwet," said the girl "I am a first year too."

"How did you know about the way onto the train?" asked Lily

"I'm pureblood so I know all about Hogwarts" she replied "don't worry you probably know as much as the rest of the first years" she said when she noticed the worried looks on their faces. Alice continued to explain Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world to Ash and Lily as the pulled to a halt at the Hogsmead.

The trip across the lake went smoothly for the first years except for when Frank Longbottom fell into the lake everyone got a good laugh at that but especially a group of four in a boat on the other side of the Fleet. Lily swore that she saw James Potter from her camp but quickly dismissed the Idea. They arrived at the great hall and watched in fascination as an old battered hat sang a song from a stool. Soon the Sorting began and a lady who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall called out the first name…. "SIRIUS BLACK" Ash and Lily's mouths dropped and the just stared as the boy whom was at their summer camp appeared and the disappeared under the hat. A few minutes later the hat screamed "GRYFINDOR!" there were a lot of gasps from the table decked out in green and silver and loud cheers from the Gryfindor as Sirius took a seat at the table. After many more names Professor McGonagall called out "Lily Evans" this time Sirius and James gasped but there was no mistaking the fiery redhead. After a minute the hat screamed "GRYFINDOR" and Lily joined the table while she was cheered for and save two seats. Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Frank Longbottom and Alice Pruwet (SP?) were all sorted into Gryfindor while Severus Snape and Luciuse Malfoy were sorted into Slytherin. Other people were sorted into Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw and finally Professor McGonagall called out "ASHLEY PAITON" and Ash disappeared under the hat and it called out "GRYFINDOR" Lily cheered as Sirius had his mouth wide open while he was sitting next to Peter (DIRTY F A wipe) and Remus. Professor McGonagall called out "JAMES POTTER" and surly the messy haired boy from camp walk onto stage but before the hat touched his head it screamed "GRYFINDOR" and then the sorting finished. After Dinner they all returned to their respective dormitories but in both the First year dormitories four people who never expected to see the two members of the opposite sex were in total shock.

AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I got a new computer then writers block then my dad "accidentally" threw away my notes for the story and then to top it all off I got grounded for report cards and technically I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now but… again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY and I would appreciate any ideas you will of course be credited for them and now we are off to fifth year!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. One day by the lake… it all went wrong!

VERY I'm IMPORTANT! AN: ok here's the deal I'm LOOKING FOR A BETA IF YOU ARE INTERESTED REVIEW AND TELL ME! Anyway… thanks for the reviews… REVIEW MORE PLEASE OR ILL CRY! I'm going to avoid peter as much as possible because I think he is a dirrrrrrrrrrrty scumbag! Umm fifth year after OWLS here we go… James is IN LOVE with lily and she still hates him sixth year will be detailed and seventh year will be very detailed but ill discuss this more when I have to!

Chapter 6 

On day by the lake… It all went wrong!

"Lily what are you doing OLWS are DONE" screamed Ash one of Lily's best friends as the threw her textbook in the air and ran towards the willow by the lake.

"ASH WATCH WERE YOU THROW THAT GOD-DAMN thing" screamed Lily's other best friend Alice who was something of a drama queen. She was also one of the chasers on the Gryfindor Quiditch team along with Lily who was also a chaser and Ash who was a beater. Alice had a tall curvy figure. Alice had been blessed with a blemish free porcelain complexion blonde hair and blue eyes. She shed her robes and reviled a white beater and her Gryfindor skirt which she, Lily and Ash had all shrank with magic. Alice chased after Ash.

Ash who had also discarded her robes reviled a slightly taller but non-the less curvy figure dressed in the shrunk skirt and a red camie. Ash had grown up from her old self and now had black hair that reached the middle of her back. She had died it as parental rebellion when her mum got re-married she had nice teeth that were framed by full pink lips and her once pale blue eyes had darkened to a midnight color some how everyone thought was magic but Ash refused to tell. She was also blessed with a blemish free face and was currently running from Alice towards Lily who was sitting under their favorite willow tree by the lake.

Lily was reading a book and feared Ash charging towards her so she threw her book and stood up from the branches to revile a lacy white camie and the shrank skirt. She had a body that most girls would KILL for. She was the shortest of the three standing at only five three but also the one with the totally flat tummy that was somewhat toned from all her Quiditch training she still had the nicest curves that the majority of the Hogwarts male population had ever seen. Her auburn hair was curly today and down to the middle of her back. Her piercing green eyes were wide with fear as she was charged by her two best friends. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASH STOP" she screamed just before BANG…

Meanwhile-

The Marauders as Professor McGonagall had dubbed them in first year by accident when she told them to "Stop marauding in her class" were headed out to there rock by the lake. The Marauders consisted of the two co-ringleaders James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew were the other to Marauders all three Marauders were very handsome with the exception of short fat Peter who had stringy blonde hair and watery blue eyes. James was tall and incredibly well built in other worlds he was rock solid! James still had messy black hair that literally had a mind of its own he was born with it sticking up in all different directions and no matter how many times and ways he cut it, it grew back in a matter of hours. He had big hazel eyes and a smile that made most girls melt well all except one Lily Evans. His infatuation. James was a hottie to all the girls at Hogwarts he could have anyone who didn't want Sirius or Remus but only wanted Lily. Sirius Black was built the same as James they both stood at the height of 6'3 and could've passed as identical twins except for the fact that unlike James, Sirius's hair behaved. It was always perfect and he was proud of that. It was black and fell in his still ocean blue eyes but was a bit shorter in the back (NOT A MULLET!). Remus Lupin was the smart one. Sure James and Sirius got straight O's like him but he was the prefect and knew when and where to draw the line and had saved there butts more times than anyone could count. Remus also had a darker side he was a werewolf but no one but his fellow Marauders and Lily Evans knew because with his dirty blonde hair and stone gray eyes who would ever suspect it? When they other three Marauders had found out about him they stuck to his side much to his surprise and managed to become illegal animagi by the middle of Fifth year. James a Stag, Sirius a large black dog that looked strangely like a grim and Peter a rat.

"Did you like question ten Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged from the entrance hall.

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "' Give five signs that identify the werewolf ' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" asked James in Mock concern.

"I think I did…" said the wolf seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to escape outside to the beautiful sunny day.

"One: he's sitting on my chair, Two: He's wearing my cloths, Three: His name's Remus Lupin…'"

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else"

"How thick are you Wormtail?" asked James who was clearly annoyed "You only run around with a werewolf ONCE A MONTH!"

"Keep your voice down Prongs," said Remus anxiously looking around.

"Sorry Moony that just well wow Wormtail" said James.

Peter blushed and continued walking with his best friends until they reached the grounds near the lake. All of the sudden James had his wand out and said very quietly "Watch this guys" with his eyes fixed on Severus Snape a greasy fifth year who James and Sirius were positive was put on the earth to annoy them.

"Expelliarmus" yelled James. This caused Snape's wand to soar twelve feet away. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Did you see him during the exam" asked Sirius "With all that grease on the parchment I hope they will be able to read… WAIT no I don't" Sirius exclaimed. Snape let out a string of curse words at that remark.

"OY! Wash your mouth out Snivellus Scourgify" Said James. Pink soapy bubbles poured out of his mouth and James and the rest of the Marauders were laughing until…

Lily-

"What is that" asked Lily from the bottom of the heap. Ash and Alice moved and Lily got up and immediately figured it out and shouted "GOD DAMN Potter, he cant ever be decent can he?"

"Lily it's only Snape who cares" asked Ash from the ground. But it was too late Lily was walking straight towards James and the crowd of people.

James

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" roared Lily as she got closer to James "What did he ever do to you" she continued.

"Just the fact the he exists is enough for me but if you go out with me I'll never lay a wand on old Snapey ever again go on Evans go out with me" James said casually. Little know to him that Snape was inching ever closer to his wand until…

"Bad luck Prongs" said Sirius then he noticed Snape who had his wand directed at James "Oy" shouted Sirius but it was to late a gash appeared on James's face splattering his robes and crisp white shirt with blood.

James turned around and there was a flash of light as Snape flew into the air and was turned upside down to reveal a set of pale thin legs and some graying underwear. Everyone roared with laughter.

"LET HIM DOWN" scream Lily who was now clearly pissed off.

"Certainly" said James and with a flick of his wand Snape crumpled to the ground in a heap. As soon as he got up to run Sirius placed a full body bind and he fell over again with a thud.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" roared Lily who whipped out her wand and directed it at James and Sirius.

"Aw Evans don't make me hex you" said James

"Then take that bloody curse off him NOW" yelled Lily.

James sighed deeply and muttered the counter curse and said "There you go Snape now thank Evans."

"I don't need any help from a filthy MUDBLOOD like her," said Snape.

For a moment Lily looked shocked but then replied "Fine in the future I won't bother to help but as a word from the wise was you underpants _Snivellus_"

"Apologize to Evans" said James.

"You're just as bad Potter. Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool, like you just got off a broomstick, playing with that snitch all the time and walking down the corridors hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised you get off the ground on your broom with the rest off the team with that huge EGO! YOU MAKE ME SICK POTTER!" yelled Lily as she turned away and stormed back to her friends who were all staring at her in disbelief.

"What's with her?" James asked aloud.

"Reading between the Lines Mate I think she thinks you a bit conceited" said Sirius.

James nodded and turned around an in a flash of light Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivellus's pants" asked James.

While James had been taking in what Lily had said Lily, Ash and Alice had gathered their things and walked into the castle and were now approaching the common room.

"Password" asked the Fat Lady.

"SugarQuills" said Ash. The portrait swung forwards and Alice and Ash guided Lily Inside of the Common Room where she began to rant about James. She started by yelling, " Why does James Potter the most inconsiderate PRAT on the face of the earth have to like me" and finished about half-an-hour later with "Why can't he just grow up and act sixteen?"

"Lils James Potter will never grow up no matter what never" said Ash

"We've known them since before Hogwarts and they always have been and will be rude immature arrogant prats who never ever will change!"

"Maybe just Maybe if James would grow up I'd give him a chance on that stupid date that he been after since third year" said Lily then she yawned and continued "but that will never happen

With that the three fifth year girls headed up the stairs to bed no knowing that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been listing since Ash had started talking to Lily.

"Lets go to bed guys train to hell tomorrow whooooooooooootwhooooootttt" said an exhausted Sirius as he imitated a train. The Marauders went upstairs to their dorms and all but one fell quickly into a sound sleep. James tossed and turned with Lily's words replaying in his head over and over. 'Maybe just Maybe if James would grow up I'd give him a chance on that stupid date that he been after since third year, but that will never happen.' The moment James woke the next day he knew that if he ever wanted to date Lily Evans he would have to change to grow up.

'Better not tell Padfoot though' he though as he boarded the train for the long and insanely boring train ride to a boring summer and his home at Gordics Hollow.

Lily's bad mood from yesterday seemed to have vanished so for the girls the train ride was fun. They made plans to get together for all of August by spending a week at Ash's house, then a week at Alice's "manor" even though she insisted it was an average house, the third week at Lily's and the final week at the Leaky Cauldron renting out a room and shopping. At the station they gave each other hugs and promised to write before finding their parents, and telling them the plan. All three families had the same response "your father/mother and I will be on vacation that week but as long as you don't wreck the house no harm done its ok by me." The girls went home and wrote their parents response and then continued with their summers.

AN: two in one day this is unheard of ! Wow I need a life REVIEW and the next chapter will come soon!


	7. August

AN: I'm starting to write this and its still feb-16 if I post this it'll b a record as of 2day I still have no Beta but PLEEZE b my Beta or help find me 1… thanks

(LJ wont see each other until the train so they wont cross-paths sorry…)

Chapter 7 

August

James

It was the first day of August and James was sitting alone in the Potter Manor. His Parents had been around for three weeks and then they got called out on Auror Duties and wouldn't be back for a while so James was sitting in his kitchen eating (big surprise). His parents and the Blacks had gotten into a fight when Sirius had been sorted into Gryfindor and though they had never been fond of each other they really despised each other after that. The Blacks had spent the last 4 summers telling Sirius how he was a disgrace to the Black name and Sirius didn't care but he was _incredibly sick_ of all the "pureblood is superior to muggleborns or half bloods" Crap as he so kindly put it. As of recently they had been calling him a blood traitor and saying how Regelus was the perfect son and he was the real Black son who would uphold the family name and James knew that was really getting to Sirius. Even though his parents didn't like Sirius's Mum and Dad didn't mean they didn't like him on the contrary they seemed to _adore _him as much as James. In the last few notes he sent with his brown eagle owl Gingersnap had been very negative and he was saying how much he hated his family and it worried James a bit.

Sirius

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH" screamed Sirius at his Mum and Dad "I AM YOUR SON!"

"ANY Gryfindor IS NO SON OF MINE YOU ARE A FILTHY BLOOD TRATOR WHO DOESN'T DESERVE THE NAME OF BLACK" Mrs. Black screamed back at him.

"All I did was say that judging people on their bloodlines was stupid and now I'm not you son!" said Sirius clearly astonished by that.

"Go to your room Sirius and you can come out when you are ready to start acting like a member of this family or you can stay in your room with no food until its time for you to go to Hogwarts" said Mr. Black as he fingered his wand.

"No" said Sirius very simply "You cant do that it child abuse."

Mr. Black took out his wand and levitated him into the air about 50 feet up and then let him drop and hit the hard stone floor three times before Sirius Drew his wand pointed it at his Dad and screamed "STUPIFY" with all the energy he had left. His father was to shocked to block the spell and it hit him dead on in the stomach. Mr. Black flew backwards and hit a stone wall where he crumpled in to a heap. Both Sirius and his mother stared at the damage he had done before Sirius ran as fast as he could to his room where he magicked everything in his trunk grabbed his broom and sent Gingersnap out the window to the potters carrying her cage and other things. Sirius ran down stairs where his mother tried to take a blow to his head with a frying pan but Sirius ducked and ran to the threshold of his house where Mrs. Black stood near the "Black Family Tree Tapestry" and turned to look at his mother.

"If you walk out of this house you will no longer be considered a member of this family" screeched Mrs. Black the frying pan in her hand had been switched to her wand and she was pointing it t him menacingly.

"HA some family this is!" said Sirius "we _were_ merely a bunch of strangers connected by blood living in the same house. You and Dad said that if you weren't pure wizard blood you had dirty blood but YOU have the dirty blood not me because I am walking out on this "family" now." With that Sirius marched over the threshold of his house so the front and turned around and stuck his tongue out at his Mother something she had always hated even when he was only a young child.

Mrs. Black emitted a shriek of rage and blasted a beam of red light at the family tapestry where Sirius name had once been.

Sirius secured his trunk to the back of his broom and kicked off flying towards…

James

All of the Sudden there was a knock at the door James ran to get it and when he opened there was…

"Sirius what are you doing here and why is your eyebrow bleeding and why do you have your trunk and…"

"James can I please come in I'm kinda tired I've been riding my broom for about an hour ill explain everything" said Sirius quietly.

"Sure" said James as he grabbed the other end of Sirius's trunk and helped him heave it inside. "Nena" yelled James with a loud POP a small house elf appeared.

"How may I be of service Master James" asked Nena.

"Ummmmm first can you fix Sirius's cut then levitate his stuff to my room but bring down his owl with Ink, a quill and a piece of parchment and them make us something to eat" said James "Do you have all that" James asked kindly.

"Yes Sir Master James" said Nena and with a snap and a fizzing sound Sirius's cut was gone and after two cracks both Nena and Sirius's trunk were gone.

"Come on we'll meet her in the kitchen" said James as Sirius Followed and sure enough Gingersnap and Coconut sat on the owl perches next to the island. On the Island were two pieces of Parchment two quills and an inkbottle. James sat down with Sirius and the Ate the grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches that Nena had made. "So what in bloody hell happened" asked James.

Sirius opened his mouth and began his story about twenty minutes later " and my Mum blasted me off the tree" he finished.

It took James a minute to find his voice then he said "Padfoot I'm gonna write my parents but you are always welcome here. I still cant believe he levitated you and dropped you that child abuse it's, it's illegal" said James who was now scribbling away at the parchment.

"Believe it" said Sirius darkly "Man ill meet you in your room."

"Hey Padfoot" called James as he tied the letter to Coconut and sent her flying. Then he ran up to Sirius and said, "It's our room now."

Sirius looked at James and said "thanks man." With that they walked up the stairs to their room and began planing pranks for their sixth year.

Lily, Ash Alice

The first three weeks were uneventful. Full of clubbing and partying but they also planned their yearly "change" between 1-2nd year they had all pierced their ears. Between 2-3rd year they all went shopping for new "clothes". Between 3-4th they helped Ash Dye her hair black permanently the night before her Mums wedding to Jeff who Ash Kind of HATED and between 4-5th year they had "adjusted" the school uniforms so the fit "better. This year they were at a loss at what to do they spent hours in their room above the leaky cauldron so the did everything they had done before but it still wasn't anything new. One night Lily came up with an idea.

"I'VE GOT IT" she yelled so loudly that both Ash and Alice Jumped at the sudden out burst.

"What is it Lily" Ash asked while she twisted her second earring holes.

"Come with me," said Lily the three girls ran out into the street with Lily leading them towards Muggle London where they had been two nights earlier to pierce their ears again at Bod Mod. Lily led them right into Bod Mod and said excitedly "We're going to pierce our bellybuttons!" The others looked shocked and excited as Lily. They picked their rings and went with their "Poker" to separate rooms. Alice and Ash walked out five minutes later with their new shiny barbells showing but Lily wasn't out for 35 more minutes and when she did she also had a sparkly barbell hanging from her navel.

"Lets go back to the room" said Alice who wanted to know why Lily took so long. They all walked casually back into Diagon Ally with their new barbells shining out in the light. When they reached their room Ash and Alice cornered Lily.

"Ok Missy what took so log in there I no you weren't flirting because that guy was no up to your high standards" Accused Ash.

"I totally agree and what was with that ANNOYING buzzing coming from your room" said Alice eyeing Lily who looked nervous.

"I'll tell but you can't tell anyone" said Lily Looking around cautiously. " the buzzing noise was an ink inserter" Ash and Alice gasped "Yes I got a tattoo on my the inside of my lower right hip and its of a small pink Lily" she said

"LET US SEE" screamed both Ash and Alice.

Lily unrolled her skirt to reveal a pink Lily flower that was not tattooed in her skin with ink.

"Lils its soooooo pretty said Ash as she stared at the small Tattoo.

"Thanks Ash" said Lily and rolled up her skirt.

"I LOVE IT" said Alice " we have to go to bed though the train comes tomorrow and the Portkey to the station from here leaves here at 9:30 am so we need sleep. All the girls packed their stuff climbed into bed and set the alarms for 7:00 am.

"Goodnight" said all three girls before the went to bed.

* * *

wel origenally i was gonna post this on saturday but i got some great reviews

hypa4evr- just cause you asked heres some stuff for the NEXT chapter... "who was that" asked James as he saw a girl with curly red hair and a small tattoo on her hip.:) thanx 4 the review

IvyClimbing-Althea thanx for the sugestions my names Abby and FYI i SUCK spelling and grammer and such lol who doesnt God i ned 2 find a beta yup i thirteen if yall like good storys the check out **HPandfriendsruletheworld** - great stories... thanx for the review

3

Abbs  
ps-i live in the USA lol BB

beyonce-85- i like the FUCKING CHERRYS ON THE TOP they taste RELE good lol... i hope you enjoyed the last chapies and the 1 i just posted!

popshop123- thanx for reviewing 2 times lol ur the first LOL i hope you like the next chappie!

Review and maybe ill post another chapter soon after this one.

REVIEW!

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!


	8. What does Remus mean?

What Does Remus Mean?

Lily, Alice, and Ash were sitting in the only open compartment on the Hogwarts Express 15 minutes before it had to leave. Lily had her Tattoo covered even though she had gotten such a positive response from all her friends.

"I'm thinking about getting a rose to intertwine with it during Christmas Vacation. What do you guys think?" asked Lily.

"Great idea but kind of freaky on the grounds that you'll have almost your full name in tattoos, except for Evans," replied Ash while she sucked on a Sugar Quill that she had bought with Alice and Lily three days earlier.

"How would I tattoo Evans on myself?" Lily asked Ash.

"You could get tattoo of a bottle of Evian water on you" replied Ash smartly.

"WHAT?" asked Lily "how the hell would that work?"

"Evans Evian kinda the same. Umm, no not really forget I said it," said Ash as she returned to sucking her Sugar Quill.

"Ignore the sugar sucker over here," Alice said as she dodged a half-eaten sugar quill thrown by a very disgruntle Ash, "I think it'll be really cute Lily, to get a blood red rose but no more pink." After she finished she whipped the quill back at Ash and hit her smack in the middle of the face.

"Thanks for the opinions," said a now laughing Lily. "I haven't heard any havoc and the train leaves in three minutes. So maybe the Marauders missed the-" she was cut off by none other than the Marauders who walked through the door to their compartment.

"Can we sit with you Lily? Everywhere else is full," said Remus looking at his fellow prefect with his stony gray eyes.

"Ok Remus ONLY if the two animals promise to behave," She replied with out finishing her thought. She was now eyeing James and Sirius suspiciously. They were both trying to look innocent but failing miserably…

"Ok we promise Evans GOD," said Sirius crossing over to sit next to Ash who looked semi-disgusted but happy at the same time.

Only Alice and Lily knew about her long time crush on Sirius even though Ash didn't know about it quite yet. She was in denial or as Lily and Alice liked to call it "being a stupid ignorant prat who likes to ignore her emotions". But either way… facts were facts. Remus was sitting near Alice even though she was going out with Frank. The only seat left was next to Lily so an eager James took it.

"Well, you guys do something um well different to your selves every year so what did you do this year," asked a clueless Sirius who was clearly trying to pick out something different about the three Gryfindor girls. "I see that you've pierce your ears again, Ash re-died her hair, new cloths that look positively scrumptious and well if you adjusted your uniforms anymore you'd be hanging out, not that I'd mind that," said Sirius.

"But what's new!" He shouted as Ash hit him in the chest. HARD!

"Well girls what do you think? Should we show them?" asked Ash looking at her two best friends with seductive eyes.

"As soon as Frank get here, why the hell not?" said Alice who glanced at her two compadres who both nodded because Frank walked through the door and sat next to Alice's other side. Remus was now squished between the couple and the wall.

Looking sincerely amused, the girls all walked to the middle of the compartment and each faced in a different direction (Ash towards Sirius, Alice towards Frank and Remus and Lily towards James.)

"Are y'all ready for this?" asked Lily eyeing James seductively with a certain flirting quality that made everyone else's jaw drop. James hoped and prayed to god that he wouldn't go hard in front of Lily.

"On three girls," said Lily still keeping eye contact with James.

"One" said Ash flirting with Sirius. All three girls grabbed the bottom of their shirts with their perfectly French manicured hands (in a sexy way just picture a strip tease).

"Two," said Alice as the girls started to raise their shirts to just below their navels, (I HATE that world lol) she was shamelessly flirting with Frank who was practically drooling at her perfectly (Like Lily and Ash's) tan skin.  
"Three," said Lily all the girls slowly lifted their shirts to expose their new piercing. All four guys gasped and leaned forward to touch them but all of the sudden the turned around and the train stopped with such a sudden lurch that all three girls fell over and landed in one of the Marauder's (Except Alice who fell on Frank) laps. Ash and Lily remained on James and Sirius's Laps.

"Well, well, well, what is that?" asked James as he put is chin over Lily's shoulder and noticed her Tattoo, which was peeking out of her skirt. Lily hastily tried to cover it but the damage was done.  
"What's what? What's what?" asked Sirius who was now bouncing up and down with Ash still on his Lap now bouncing with him looking very disgruntled.

"Its nothing," said Lily a little to quickly as she continued to sit on James, not catching the odd looks that she was getting from her friends and the Marauders.

"Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy," whined Sirius "I SAW the pink outlined in black." Sirius thought for a minute the he gasped in and said "HOLY poop it's a Tattoo ohohoh show us pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" and gave her puppy eyes…Literally.

A very pissed Lily stood up and James put his hands on her waist to steady her and she didn't smack his hands away or call him a bloody Toe rag. She allowed his hands to stay. She started to show Sirius and the turned to James first "You noticed it first so I'll show it to you first. And if Sirius doesn't stop grumbling then you'll will also be the last to see it ok James?" she said, looking into his hazel eyes with her piercing green eyes. Sirius had shut-up and Lily slowly lowered her skirt and show the small pink Lily which was now imbedded into her perfect tan stomach.

"Wow Lily that's hot," said James and he traced it with his fingers. Lily smiled and showed off her tattoo to Remus, Frank and lastly Sirius who let out a dog-like howl and smiled. Lily sat down but on the seat this time.

"Ummmmmmmm, we have to change. So, if you guys don't mind leaving so we could change we'll open the door when we're done" said Ash who was eyeing James and Lily suspiciously.

"No problem babe," said Sirius as he moved her off his lap winked and walked out of the compartment.

"Lets go find Peter." he murmured to the marauders as they left to give the girls privacy.

"Ok Lily spill now," said Alice as she pulled her robes and tie on. Something they obviously could have done in front of the guys. "You and James looked very cozy."

"I dunno," said Lily. "He seems different. Maybe just maybe if James would stay this way, so grown up, I'd give him a chance on that stupid date that he been after since third year." said Lily then she yawned and continued "but that will never happen."

The Marauders were standing just outside the door, "Well Prongs you have yourself a challenge. What do you guys say to helping Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Ok," said Remus and Peter without an ounce of emotion as they were let inside by the now properly dressed girls.

Ash, Alice, Lily and the Marauders all sat and talked until they arrived at Hogsmead station. The two groups sat together in the carriages and in the Great hall, which was a surprise to all because Lily and James were within five feet of each other and they weren't going at it.  
Professor McGonagall walked swiftly into the hall with the stool and school sorting hat under her arm and a scroll that had the names of the new first years on it. The hat began its song about the houses and their founders. The sorting started with "Anilla, Caspian" who was sorted into Ravenclaw and finished with "Zimmer, Caddy" who was sorted into Gryfindor.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "We have a new sixth year girl transferring from John Simmers School for Witches and Wizards in Los Angeles, California. Please welcome Joey Spencer!" at that the great hall doors burst open and a sixteen year old witch stood in the door.

She was wearing the Hogwarts robes. She had darkly tanned skin, honey-blonde hair and eyes that almost looked violet in the light of the torches. She walked with her head held high and sat on the stool. The hall watched as she waited to be sorted. After about five minutes the hat screamed "Gryffindor". The Gryfindor table broke into applause as she walked over and sat next to a fifth year named Nattily Hollard and began to eat.

"Well girls," said Lily as the dessert disappeared "it looks like we've a new dorm mate let's go collect her."

"But Lily don't you have to show the first year their dorms?" asked Ash.

"Nope," said Lily happily "Fifth year prefect's job. Not mine." She walked over to Joey and greeted her happily, "Hi I'm Lily and I'm in your dorm. My friends Ash and Alice are waiting by the door with the Marauders who are the sixth year Gryfindor boys so come on," she grabbed Joey's hand without waiting for a response.

"Ok," said Joey as Lily dragged her to the doors.

"Ok Joey this is Ash, Alice, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus who is a prefect along with myself and everyone this is Joey. Now lets go up to the common room, Remus and I have patrol duty," said Lily and the group started off to the Gryfindor tower until…

"Hey follow us," said James as he got off at the third floor and ran towards a large oak door. Lily looked at the Marauders and her friends as they all ran after James. When they caught up with him he was standing in front of a tapestry with a unicorn and a waterfall on it.

"Ok this is a passage that us Marauders have been using for years and we are going to show it to you girls but you CAN NOT tell anyone," said James very firmly. "Do you all agree?" Ash Alice Joey and Lily nodded.

"Follow us," said Sirius as he and James patted the unicorn. All of the sudden the waterfall parted and there was an opening in the stone wall behind the tapestry. All four girls' jaws dropped and they followed the Marauders into the passage. Inside there was a white staircase that curved around a gold column. "Step on," said Sirius from the white staircase. Once they were all on the staircase he said "Gryfindor tower please" and the stairs lurched upwards and in a total of 35 seconds the stairs stopped and a stone wall opened and the walked out inside the Gryfindor tower.

"Welcome to your new home Joey," Remus said looking at the beach beauty in front of him who mesmerized him. When he finally snapped out of his trance he turned to Lily and said, "Lily if we don't leave now we might be late for patrolling."

"Its times like these I hate being a Prefect!" grumbled Lily as she and Remus walked out the portrait hole.  
"Well Joey lets go upstairs and unpack. Lily will be back in an hour and then maybe you can tell us about L.A!" said Ash as they walked up the stairs to their dorm.

Lily and Remus

Remus and Lily had already made it to the third floor (the started in the dungeons and were working up to the common room) and had just finished talking about their summers.

"Remus," said Lily as she turned to face him "what happened to James?"

"What do you mean?" asked Remus who looked like he was hiding something.

"James has actually been acting like a human being and well… tolerable," Lily said honestly "Why?"

"Well Lily, James might be trying to change for you," said Remus "He may act like a pompous, arrogant, twit but he's not really like that maybe today you saw the real James. But you can't expect him to change overnight, it takes time," he finished. "Now let's just go upstairs were only a floor away anyway."

Lily nodded and followed. But in reality she was totally lost in thought. Remus and Lily entered the empty common room and bid each other good night and climbed the stairs to their dorms.

When Remus arrived in his dorm all his friends were sleeping so he took a shower and climbed into bed and fell into a deep dream-filled sleep about a certain new Gryfindor girl…

Lily

Lily quickly climbed the stairs to her dorm where she expected to find everyone asleep as it was 10:30 and a school night. The sight she saw upon entering the dorm was shocking to say the least. Ash, Alice and Joey were standing next to her empty trunk. "Where is all my stuff?" asked Lily a little nervously.

"We put it away so we could get straight to talking and stuff…" said Ash "now come on girls night!" and with that they pounced on her with a wide variety of cosmetics.

An hour later all four girls lay on the beds, which they had pushed into the center of the room to form one huge bed.

"So Joey do you have a boyfriend back in the U.S.?" asked Lily from behind her facial mask.

"Nope single all American girl who lives in London," replied Joey. "Ok this stuff is really starting to itch lets take it off," she said removing the cucumbers from her eyes and sitting up. Over the past hour Joey had told her new friends all about her old life in LA. From cheerleading to surfing and meeting famous people and modeling. She shared it all except for one thing… but that would be kept to her self she didn't need help. It wasn't a problem and she was going to stop…soon.

Lily flicked her wand and the green apple mask had vanished from their faces. While listening to Joey talk they had charmed nail polish to paint their nails and toes, had everything that needed to be shaved had been shaved and had done facials. Joey fascinated Lily but she had the feeling that she was keeping something from them. But if she wanted to tell them she would.

Ash yawned and said, "Let's go to bed we have classes in 8 hours and we have to get up and ready."

"Ok," the others agreed and ran to the showers then to bed.

The next morning after the girls had fought over the mirror and other things they arrived in the great hall. Lily was in a good mood until she saw James sitting at their house table snogging a blonde Huffelpuff senseless. She threw an old look of her utmost loathing at James and the rest of the Marauders before going to sit at the opposite end of the table. She sat down and grabbed two waffles which were covered in maple syrup (The good stuff not the fake shit from like Ego and such) and butter, then she grabbed some bacon and a glass of pumpkin juice and began to eat. Ash and Alice stared at her before filling their plates and eating.

"What's with Lily?" asked Joey for she knew not the relationship that James and Lily share. Ash and Alice gave a hurried explanation of the two Gryfindor relationship and said they would go into more explanation later.  
Soon after that Professor McGonagall came around with the new timetables. Lily, Ash and Joey had the same schedules. All O.W.L. classes, which meant Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Ancient Ruins. (Spread out over the week Repeating) with the exception of Alice who had mostly O.W.L. classes with the exception of potions and transfiguration. So it was a Monday the first Monday of the term and Ash, Joey, Lily, and three of the Marauders had this schedule.

Monday

8:30-10:30 Double History of Magic (no one minded that because it meat two more hours of sleep),  
10:45-12:00 Transfiguration  
12:30-1:15 lunch/free period  
1:30-2:30 Care of Magical Creatures  
2:35- 4:45 double potions  
Tuesday

8:30-9:30- DADA  
9:30-11:30- Double Charms  
11:30-12:00 lunch  
12:15-2:15 Double Muggle Studies  
2:15-3:00 Herbology  
3:00-4:00- Ancient Ruins  
4:00-5:00- Free

The schedules were like that every day with the doubles switching about.

"Homework is going to be a pain in the ass this year," thought Ash and Sirius to themselves as they headed to History of Magic, where they could rely on Lily to set her notes quill to take notes for her and then all eight of them would place a softening charm on the desks and chairs and sleep.  
By the end of the first week the sixth years were LOADED with homework and couldn't wait for the weekend so they could catch up on the sleep that they were so deprived of. But the new Gryfindor Quiditch captain had different ideas for his team…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that it for this chapter it's a little longer than the others. Now on a different note… drill surgeon voice THESE REVIEWS ARE WEAK! I need something to get my creative juices flowing (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS I'm A GIRL!) so until I have twenty-five reviews and not three from the same person! There will be no chapter eight. And to add to my evilness here a preview  
"There will be a Winter Ball for fifth years and up and a new source of entertainment" said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes. And… "Up Up UP" screamed the Gryfindor Quiditch Captain "I booked the field from five-thirty till three this afternoon and we will be there the entire time so we can see what we need to do before the other teams start practicing." He then was pelted with pillows and called many curses especially after he sent the drapes soaring open and sprayed water all over his team in that dorm. 'Now on the next dorm he thought eagerly' as he hurried off. So review! And lets all snap for my Beta and Best Friend LIZZIE! Now if you don't review you will al be damned to have NO LOVE/SOCIAL LIFE until you do review no slammers please Puppy Eyes


	9. Notes

I said 25 and i rele mean it so come on 4 more reviews puppyeyes


	10. KILL THE QUIDITCH CAPTIAN!

DISCLAIMER sorry about not having these I DO NOT OWN ANYTYHING YOU RECIGNISE FROM J.K. ROWLING OR NETHING ELSE U SEE & RECOGNIZE!

An:

Hypa4eva: DID U SEND THE PEANUT BUTTER MONSETER ON ME! He came and I grabbed my pizza and the keyboard and hid under the desk I still typed while he found my peanut butter and left a sticky gooey trail but now he's gone and this is chapter 9! WHY MUST YOU SEND ALL THESE MONSTERS ON ME (I ATE the evil twin of cookie dough land) mwahahahahaha

IamSiriusgrl- Thanx Ur so sweet **SMILES HUGELY**

Ethuiliel- nope not a werewolf you'll find out don't worry its in this chappie! And thanks for the thing about the humor we try!

And a special thanx to

PopShop123, LizEsnowflake7 (beta) and StonySilence, thanx so much for reviewing!

Chapter 9

KILL THE QUIDITCH CAPTIAN!

James had already finished his homework and had just got back from a meeting with Professor McGonagall and was in a very good mood! He had plans for the weekend.

"I need to find Lil- no not my girl friend now. Um what's her name? Shannon! Yes that's it, Shannon for a quick snog," he thought.

Ash, Alice, Joey, and Lily all finished their homework and were looking forwards to sleeping normal hours with out having to wakeup at 7 am.

"If anyone wakes me up before noon tomorrow I will personally kill them," threatened Ash before switching off the lights and going to bed. It was only 9:30 and all the sixth year girls were in a sound sleep along with Peter Pettigrew who was in the boy's dorm.

Sirius Black walked out of a broom closet on the third floor, feeling very pleased with himself but a little bit empty. These day snogs were meaningless. He knew who he wanted but was sure he couldn't have her. Ash, the one girl he really saw differently. She wasn't some blonde bimbo with big boobs and a nice ass. Sure, she had a rack and an ass that made 90 of the Hogwarts straight male population turn and stare. But she had a depth in her eyes that made him want to know her better than anyone else had and ever would. He sighed and walked to the tapestry with the unicorn and the waterfall and was on his way to his dorm to have very 'pleasant' dreams.

Remus sat up alone in the Astronomy Tower, a subject he dropped because it scared him. He was thinking about a girl, Joey. She was so fun and full of life but defiantly seemed to be hiding thing and Remus wanted to know what it was. He was sure he'd find out eventually.

He sighed, "better head to bed nothing to do up here," he said to no one and walked down the stairs and to the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep.

The next morning a tall figure unknown to anyone entered the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dorm at about 4:45 am and then hell broke loose "Up! Up! UP!" screamed the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. "I booked the field from five-thirty till three this afternoon and we will be there the entire time so we can see what we need to do before the other teams start practicing. Now get up and meet me at the pitch in forty-five minutes no excuses! Don't think I won't hesitate to summon you to the field pajamas and all!" he finished. He then was pelted with pillows and called many curses especially after he sent the drapes soaring open and sprayed water all over his team in that dorm.

'Now on the next dorm' he thought eagerly as he hurried off to the fourth year boy's dorm to wake Dominic Futtle (Keeper) and Jayson Kidops (Chaser) who reacted the same only with less swearing but a hell of a lot more grumbling.

He approached the bottom of the Girl's staircase and knocked four times on the first step before hurrying up it and waking a pissed Lily, Ash and Alice who all resented Joey and Remus who were both sound asleep. The girls walked into the bathroom, changed into their Quidditch robes, grabbed their brooms and marched out to the pitch.

The arrived at precisely 5:30, yawning and looked like hell due to lack of smudge-free makeup and well kept hair. They were all especially pissed but none could top Lily who began to scream,

"James POTTER what the hell are you playing at waking us up this early for Quidditch?"

"Why Lily dear you are the only one complaining. Now, where's Sirius?" James pondered.

"Well I warned him _Accio Sirius Black_," said James waving his wand.

All of the sudden all you could hear was a long string of curses that sounded something like "Prongs you mother fucking bastard I'm going to fucking send god-damn bludgers at your head until I can bewitch it and use it for a frickin bludger to send at your cold lifeless body that will be laying at the bottom of the pitch!" he finished just as he arrived. He was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. Ash stared openly Quidditch had done his body almost as well as James's. Sirius summoned his bat and his robes, which he quickly pulled over his head, and he then mounted his broom. And kicked off.

"PADFOOT!" Yelled James, "Conditioning first, then drills, and then flying. Don't make me summon you again!"

Sirius flew down and stood in the line with the rest of the team waiting for his command. "Ok ten, yes TEN, laps around the perimeter of the pitch and I'm taking the back. Everyone will touch the wall. Now let's GO!" commanded James harshly.

The pissed team took off around the pitch starting slowly and gaining momentum until they came to halt panting and out of breath but James kept them going "Fifty push-ups and then fifty crunches." After another hour of vigorous conditioning and drills James allowed them team to conger breakfast from the castle and eat it.

"Stupid arrogant jackass," ranted Lily to Ash and Alice through a bite of a turkey sub with lettuce and extra pickles with salt and vinegar chips. (YUM!)

"It's only 7:00 am and I'm in an exercising mood urgggggggggggggg!" she screamed. Ash finished her BLT and Alice finished her ham (BLAH) the entire team was drinking Amp. (A/N- I know it's the wizarding world and they don't have Amp but its my story so poo-poo for u)

James was sitting with Sirius who was eating 3 BLT's and a HUGE bag of Doritos. James was clearly disgusted. He was eating a Turkey sub with lettuce and pickles only with Salt and Vinegar chips (AN: sound familiar?).

"Padfoot, you had better be able to keep all that shit down because if you don't you'll be cleaning it up with your tong," said James before chugging the rest of his Amp.

"Ok team let get into the air!" he said before kicking off the ground and soaring to the sky. No one followed though…

Sirius walked over to Ash, Lily, and Alice and whispered something in their ears. The girls nodded and all muttered "Accio balloons" then it was Lily's turn "Aqueous Ballonus" and with that the balloons filled with water. Lily walked to the middle of the pitch with her hands behind her back and with the rest of the team following behind her in a similar manner.

"OYE, James come her darling!" she yelled to the captain. James almost fell off his broom when he heard that sentence come from Lily's mouth but non-the-less flew down near enough for her to mutter "Imobeulus" on his broom so he couldn't fly away.

Then, to James' surprise she screamed "FIRE" and began to pelt him with water balloons along with the rest of the team as they laughed insanely.

James tried to fly away but discovered his broom had been frozen and began to laugh along with the rest of his team. The rest of the practice was quite fun for everyone. However, at the castle something had been discovered that would change everything…

Hogwarts

At about eleven that morning Remus had awoken to a message pinned to his shirt that read-

**Remus,**

**James (being the daft idiot that he is) has us at Quidditch practice until three this afternoon why don't you go see Joey she must be lonely…**

**See you later,**

**Sirius **

Remus chuckled at the note and decided to follow Sirius's advice and walked up to the sixth year girl's dorm. He knocked on the door several times but there was no answer.

'_Joey must be sleeping. Might as well go get her up'_ he thought.

He pushed the door open and walked over to her bed. He drew back the curtain and saw that she wasn't there. He continued to search the other beds until he heard something that scared him and it was coming from the bathroom… it sounded like some one was getting sick. He knew that it was Joey because the only one left in the dorm was her. Remus was worried about what he was going to find but strided swiftly across the room and opened the bathroom door. Inside was Joey leaned over the toilet with her finger down her throat throwing up.

'_What the hell'_ thought Remus _'why is she doing this to herself?' _

Joey sensed someone's presence and quickly stood up and came face to face with Remus.

'_Oh shit'_ she thought.

But before she could think she said or rather spat, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE, This is the girl's dorm what the hell possessed you to come in here and without knocking too!" she screamed. She quickly flushed the toilet and mentally smacked herself for not locking the door.

"Well excuse me for coming to see if you wanted to sneak into Hogsmead with me," replied a clearly shocked Remus.

Remus needed answers and he needed them now, "Why Joey? Can you please tell me why?" he begged with total sincerity in his face. He really didn't understand why she was doing this to herself. In his eyes, she was perfect.

"I will only if you promise not to tell a soul. Living or dead," said Joey who looked so broken it was killing Remus.

"Joey I won't tell if you promise you'll try to stop for me," he replied.

"Ok. Well, you know how I used to model in L.A?" she asked. Remus nodded and Joey continued, "I would always feel fatter than the other girls even though I wasn't. It was just a mindset but I started a year ago trying to lose three pounds. I seceded but still didn't feel thin enough so I didn't stop. That was partially the reason I moved here, my Mum and Dad found out and wanted me away from it. So, we came here so I could get a fresh start and straighten things out and it worked for a while but I got home sick and I felt like the only thing I could control besides my magic was my weight so I started to make myself puke again," she finished, "you CAN'T tell Remus. No one knows about this."

"Alright," said Remus.

"Joey, I think you're perfect just the way you are," he whispered in her ear.

Joey looked up with tears in her eyes, "What was that about sneaking into Hogsmead? I'm kinda hungry," she said shyly.

"Follow me my dear," replied Remus as he pulled out James's cloak and the map and Joey joined him under the cloak and questioned the map.

The couple had a wonderful time in Hogsmead. They got chocolate at Honeydukes, lunch at the Three Broomsticks and just wandered around.

They sat together on the largest couch in the common room waiting for their friends, who returned an hour later soaking wet.

"Why are you guys all wet?" asked Remus holding back the urge to laugh hysterically at his dripping friends.

"Potter got us up at five to start practice. So around 9:30 we were eating and Sirius, Ash, Alice and I thought it would be fun to get back at him by pelting him with water balloons that burst and repaired themselves. After we soaked him he decided he didn't want to use bludgers so he copied our charm on some more water balloons and enchanted them to fly. And I think you can figure out the rest," said Lily who seemed on the line between being pissed and highly amused.

"I thought you guys would rather be wet then bruised," James defended weakly trying to look innocent but failing miserably at that. Everyone broke out laughing so hard that they were on the floor.

Ash preformed drying spells on everyone and then turned to Joey and Remus and asked with a mischievous grin "What did you two do all day?"

Joey looked at Remus and said, "Nothing much."

"We just snuck out to Hogsmead. And yes Padfoot I did restock on the supplies we were needing," Remus said.

"Thanks. Now, lets go to dinner I'm starved," said Sirius "I just wanna change lets all meet down here in fifteen minutes" he finished before racing up the stairs so he could shower first. They girls followed suit.

Fifteen minutes later the Gryfindor 6th years were all in the common room.

James looked around and asked, "Where's Peter?" He got no response.

"Well I guess he found something to entertain himself he should be at dinner," James answered himself before leading the group to the Hall. Peter arrived about ten minutes after they did and sat next to Remus.

After dinner was done Dumbledore rose to his feet and the hall went dead silent.

In a booming voice he started, "There will be a Winter Ball for fifth years and up and a new source of entertainment," Professor Dumbledore paused for effect and looked around the hall with the twinkle in his eyes that many students knew all to well. "Now our Head Girl and Boy will explain this further," he finished before sitting down and watching intently as Monica Jones and

Theo Malloy walked to the front of the hall.

"Hi everyone! As professor Dumbledore has just said there will be a Winter Ball for fifth year and up. Two trains will leave Hogwarts, one on the original dates for years 1-4 and those who don't wish to attend and the second on December twenty-third the morning after the ball," said Theo.

"The entertainment," Monica began, "Is you and your fellow classmates."

A murmur ran through the hall. "If you wish to sing and play instruments then please sign the lists in your common rooms. We will send you a form via owl that will be filled out with your songs and band mates along with the instruments you will play. There will be a prize for the best band who will be judged by our judges from the WWN."

Theo took over, "Dress will be formal except for when you are performing. It will start at 6 p.m. and go until Midnight. Thank-you," he finished. He and Monica turned and walked down to the Ravenclaw table. The hall broke into excited whispers and murmurs. Everyone headed to the doors and their respected common room or dorm to discus the ball.

The girls vanished upstairs to start planning stuff for the ball. James was off snogging Shannon so the rest of the Marauders went upstairs to wait for him. They all took showers and what not until James arrived and when he did he headed straight for the shower and returned fifteen minutes later in his pajamas.

"Ok let's start planning," he said. An hour later they had completed the form and sent it off. James and Sirius would be playing guitar and singing along with Remus who was playing the bass Peter being himself lacking in almost all talent was simply playing drums. They had decided on some songs to sing together then they each had a solo song which they had kept a secret. They would give each other music and that was all. Peter seemed to be hiding something but his best friends couldn't get it out of him.

Girls Dorm

After showering the girls moved the beds to the center of the room like they always did when they were having a meeting. They began to plan but were a little more open about what they were singing then the boys. All the girls would sing but playing instruments was different. Ash and Lily would play guitar, Joey, bass and Alice drums. They immediately went into outfits after sending the owl off to be registered. Before nine o'clock that night it was all planned and all they had to do was practice.

Weeks passed quite uneventfully which was weird because the Marauders ALWAYS pulled something. James seemed content with Shannon and Ash had begun dating, much to the dismay of her friends and Sirius, Ludo Bagman who was the Huffelpuff beater. She was "in love" as she liked to put it and had seemed to totally hit it off. Remus and Joey had been acting weird around each other ever since the first Saturday in September. Lily was single and so was Peter (A/N: wonder why? Hmm, that's hard to think of y ugly hideous backstabbing peter would b single. Lets ponder that for a moment shall we… ok now that that's done on w/ the story) Alice was still dating Frank Longbottom and the couple seemed serious. So serious that Frank was coming over to Alice's house for New Years tea. Lily would never admit that she was kinda sorta jealous of Shannon for having James and she mentally smacked herself every time she looked at him.

It was two weeks before Halloween and the Marauders were getting ready to pull off the mother of all their pranks. In just a few hours it would go off. They had sneaked out at around midnight and begun in the Slytherin Boys dorm and worked their way around only skipping the Gryffindor dorms. After hitting all the dorms in the three opposing houses they stopped by the kitchen and added olives that they had cursed to look like human eyes in EVERYONES meal. All they had left to be done after that was tap into the schools water piping which was located in the staff bathroom on the fourth floor. It was going to be great and all the preparations had gone off without a hitch.

"Boys this is going to be amazing! See you all in the mornig," said Remus.

The next morning their results were spreading throughout the castle. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter smirked and then put on their "normal" faces along with the rest of the Gryffindor tower. They arrived at breakfast to see everyone else already present. The boys sat at the table and began to eat. After ten minutes they were sure everyone was there and they started to work their magic.

Remus flicked his wand and it appeared that every ones eyes were gone. Sirius tapped his plate three times and said, "Olivius" the olives that looked like eyeballs appeared and people started screaming. James waved his wand and now people could only "see" from the "eyes" on their plates the spell was sealed. The Marauders had "de-eyed" the entire castle and were soaking up the glory.

Professor McGonagall stormed down to the boys holding her eyes out in front of her. "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN AND PETTIGREW MY OFFICE NOW!" she screamed at the boys who were laughing hysterically because Professor Dumbledore was chasing his eyes around the hall.

The still laughing boys followed their furious head of house to her office where they preformed the counter curse. "DETENSION FOR A MONTH!" she ranted with her eyes back in her head.

"Separate detentions! Leave now," she said the boys were almost out the door when she called,

"that was very impressive Transfiguration well done. Now, shoo!"

By the time classes started everyone had their eyes back in their heads. The Marauders were now planning their next adventure the full moon on Halloween…

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! I need at least five more before I can update and no double reviewers! I let that slide this time but never again lol. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! Luv Abby


	11. Full Moons and Not so Happy Endings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RCIGNISEABLE THE REST IS MINE ALL MINE I TELL U MWAHAHAHAHA **STARTS COUGHING** WATER I NEED WATER THIS MAY KEEP U ENTERTAINED!

CHAPTER 10

Full Moons and Not so Happy Endings

'Halloween, a night of horror. That's hitting the nail on the head' thought Remus while he lay in a bed in the hospital wing. He felt like shit and that was putting it mildly. He was constantly having inner battles with his primordial instincts. He just wanted the night to be over over. It was almost 5:00 so he should be leaving for the shack any minute.

'Only once a month thank god' he thought as he crossed the grounds with Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Be safe," she said before shutting the door in the floor and hurrying down the tunnel.

"Poor boy doesn't deserve it. No not at all," she murmured aloud to no one. The sun wouldn't go down for half an hour and then the party would start…

James, Sirius, and Peter had bid Remus good-bye that morning when he left for the hospital wing and then had gone to classes. All day they anticipated that night. They wanted to go see Moony and run freely over the grounds. Tonight they were going into the forbidden forest to frolic with the creatures. (A/N- frolic is such a funny word isn't it!)

"Padfoot, what if someone's in the forest tonight while we're there with Moony?" asked James. He had just realized why they had always tried to avoid the forest. It was a magnet to the Hogwarts students simply because it was forbidden.

"Then I'll lure him away and you can scare the living shit out of the people!" said Sirius with an energetic bounce to his step. This was a favorite holiday of Sirius's because he loved to scare people! Right now he and James were headed to the Kitchens. They approached the portrait of fruit and Sirius tickled the Pear and turned it.

All of the house elves stopped and ran up to greet James and Sirius.

"What would Master James Like?" asked a small house elf named Henny.

"I'll have a bowl of Phishfood ice cream thanks Henny," and with that things returned to normal.

"Hey Sirius why didn't they ask you what you wanted?" asked James.

"Because they know exactly what I want," said Sirius.

James cocked an eyebrow.

"A few nights ago I was starving and I came down while you were sleeping and asked them to surprise me and they did they gave me Pistachio pudding," said Sirius.

James looking mildly disgusted replied, " Padfoot that's nasty how much of it did you eat?"

"Only a few bowls every night this week," Sirius stated proudly. He had clearly found his new fetish and

James was somewhat relieved. This was nothing compared to when he was obsessed with Acid Pops and burned nearly his whole tongue off. James chuckled at the memory. The noise of Sirius slurping brought him back to earth and he dug into his Phishfood.

James and Sirius continued to eat the foods until Peter came and said "Guys the sun is setting let's go."

James and Sirius jumped up thanked the house elves and ran to Peter and the three remaining Marauders situated themselves under the cloak and strutted off into the night.

Lily and Ash were bored to say the least. Joey was off studying something, and Alice was off with Frank…again. Needless to say, they were at a total loss at what they should do.

"This is bullocks," said Lily loudly in the middle of the common room. Quite a few people were shocked and amused by her sudden out burst and turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"What the hell are you looking at? Nothing to see here," she screamed all the alert heads snapped down.

Lily sighed "I'm sooooooooooo bored. Why the hell are we just sitting here?" she asked Ash who shrugged.

A few minutes later Ash picked up her head from the table where she'd been banging it repetitively for three minutes trying to think of something to do

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, "The other night I was out past curfew and I could hear Filtch and that stupid cat coming so I started to pace back and fourth in front of the Portrait of the insane knight and a door appeared it looked just like the common room inside. Wanna go there?" Ash said excitedly.

"Why not?" replied Lily, "I wanna go swimming, so lets change into bathing suites and after we can go to the prefects bathroom and swim."

"Ok," Replied Ash and the two girls ran upstairs and changed.

Now they were just wearing pj bottoms, beaters, and bikinis. They made their way to the painting of the crazy knight on the third floor and Lily began to pace in front of him thinking of the refreshing dip her and Ash were about to take.

After her third time by the knight a door appeared. It was fogged glass with gold handles. Lily looked at Ash who looked skeptically at it but pulled it open all the same. Inside was the BIGGEST pool Lily had ever seen. The room was the size of the great hall and the pool took up three-quarters of it. There were several colored tube slides that started near the ceiling and twisted and curved up and down until they spit bluish tinted water in to the sparkling pool. There were also two large slides that took off at a vertical drop and landed in the deep end of the pool and a diving board was also at the deep end of the pool. Some tanning chairs sat under UV lights (Used for tanning) and three tubes sat by the edge of the pool two single and a double. Across from the pool there was a bar with everything you could possibly want to eat. Two stools sat in front of it with the plates that the Hogwarts dances were o-so famous for where you said what you wanted and it appeared magically. A large circular hot tub sat in front of the window that covered the entire wall farthest from the door. The air was warm, humid and smelled like chlorine.

Lily turned to look at the door and saw a lock above the handle she flipped and turned to Ash, "I thought it looked just like the Gryffindor common room," she said sarcastically.

Ash just shrugged and stripped down to her Black Bikini with little multi-colored hearts all over it and before Lily could respond she grabbed a hot pink single tube and ran up the latter to the top of one of the tube slides and disappeared. Several minutes later Ash appeared screaming out the end of the dark water ride.

She spun around the pool for a minute before laughing like a mad woman and saying, "What's the matter Lily? Scared of the big bad slide?"

Lily smiled sweetly and pulled of her clothes to reveal an emerald green string Bikini. She grabbed the other tube and ran to the top of a different tube slide that was directed straight at where Ash was floating.

She disappeared and came shooting silently at Ash who hadn't even noticed she was took off because she was still laughing. Lily hit Ash's tube full throttle and sent them both flying into the pool three feet away from their tubes.

A minute later they both resurfaced and laughed and ran over to the slides to go again and again…

Several hours later they were both lying on the beach chair under the tanning lights slathered in tanning oil, sipping pina coladas.

All of the sudden Ash Broke out singing, "If you like Pina Coladas…" she was joined by Lily, "And getting caught in the rain…" that was as far as they got because they once again started laughing.

"Ash we should get Alice and Joey and come back here," Said Lily taking a sip of her drink.

"Why does it always seems to be different?" said Ash sitting up and stretching, "Wait one second Lils, what were you thinking when you paced in front of the knight?"

Lily looked puzzled for a minute then responded, "A pool. Kind of like this one from a water park call Splash and Dash," she replied and then asked, "What were you thinking that night?"

"About getting back to the Gryffindor common room," Ash responded. "I think this room appears with what ever the person pacing requires… it's a Room of Requirement" she finished.

"Well that's what we'll call it then," said Lily "the Room of Requirement."

And with that the two girls ran to the pool and jumped in. The Pina Coladas sat abandoned by the chairs.

James, Sirius, and Peter made it into the passage under the willow just before the moon rose. They hastily transformed before Prongs pushed the trapdoor open from below and the three animals came face to face with a growling Werewolf. This to some would have caused a heart attack if they hadn't been used to it by then. Padfoot jumped up through the door and started to play with the wolf. Soon as they were sure that Moony was in control not the Wolf the cautiously herded him out Padfoot and Wormtail in the front followed by Prongs. They herded Moony to the forest where they all took off at a run towards its darkness. After several hours it had to be about Midnight. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs came across a sight that could have been deadly.

They were on their way out of the forest when Moony sniffed something and took off at a gallop towards a dim light about a yard away. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail chased after him. What they discovered they decided to report to Dumbledore ASAP. Around a large bonfire sat a sea of black hooded figure and in the middle apparently floating above the fire stood Lord Voldermort.

"You have all gathered here again to swear you allegiance to me and ONLY me," he said.

That was all Padfoot and Prongs needed they shepherded a growling and viciously snapping Moony back to the Shrieking Shack. But one little rat stood in the shadow of the brush around the fire fractionated by the snakelike man standing before him. He felt like Lord Voldermort as speaking to him and only him as he preached about how the finest Pureblood wizards were in front of him and getting ready to pledge themselves to his cause to purge the world as "Muggleborn Riffraff" as he put it. Peter Pettigrew was hooked on just that tiny bit of power as he sat there and watched the darklord. He was now questioning his loyalties. As he made his way back to the castle he debated on whether to go to a meeting in human form. He had always disapproved of the Muggleborn being aloud in school but didn't know if he thought they needed to die just be left as muggles instead. Peter had made up his mid he was going to attend the next meeting.

The next morning Remus awoke with a large yawn and then winced at a large cut that was apparently on his back due to the searing pain coming from it.

'What the hell did we do last night?' he thought to himself. Then after looking around for a minute he noticed the large pile of sweets next to his bed and grinned but just as he was about to dig in Madam Pomfrey arrived.

"Ah good your up," she said bustling over to him. "Now lets see how bad you've bloodied yourself up this time."

After her checking him over and pouring some acid green liquid into the cut on his back she sent him on his way and to "rest up". He snorted at the idea as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

Joey was the first thing he saw so instead of going in search of the Marauders like usual he walked over to where she sat and plopped down next to her.

She turned and smiled at him, "Hey you how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well I don't have the Flu any more," he replied. He felt horrible lying to her but what else could he do? He feared one thing and that was rejection. Ever since he was a kid, whenever he told anyone his secret they shunned him and pushed away. He didn't want that to happen again.

Some Weeks Later

James was going to talk to Shannon. She was fun but well she was just not his type, she was way too ditzy for him. She was a terrific kisser but she just well she wasn't Lily and if it wasn't Lily it wasn't good enough. He really should try to make more of an impression on Lily anyway. His thoughts were cut off because he arrived at the old charms classroom where he had asked her to meet him. James drew a deep breath and opened the door. Shannon was sitting on a desk in a pair of sweatpants and a beater.

'God she looks hot' he thought but mentally shook himself and walked over to her.

"Shannon we've had fun these past few months right?" he asked. She nodded and he continued, "I'm sorry but you just really are not my type so I guess this is over," he finished.

She stared at him for a minute before bursting into tears and running out of the room in hysterics. He sighed and exited the classroom and quickly made his way back to the common room. Where he found Sirius and the rest of the Marauders.

"Well Shannon's history," James said trying and failing miserably to sound depressed.

"That sucks mate," replied Sirius clapping his hand on James's shoulder. He knew how James had felt about her and was honestly quite glad she was gone. At first she wasn't that bad but after she walked into an open door that Remus had warned her about Sirius had lost all respect for her. She was just so stupid it was almost painful. And that was the end of Shannon.

AN: DONE COUGHING! Sry that's a bit shorter than the rest but I've got some serious Bull Shit going on in my life rite now so updates may decrease a bit now I want ten reviews I need a boost out of the slums right now and a special thanx to all my reviewers but and EXTRA special thanx to Hypa4evr ur reviews ALWAYS make me smile and help me feel better… as long as there's no monster attacking me. Lol!

3

Abby


	12. The BIG game

AN: THANX SO MUCH FOR THE OODLES OF REVIEWS! Not come on u guys these reviews make me TICK I needa lil bit of help here pleeze and FYI I'm always open for suggestions. Lol thanx for the Reviews they were all really nice! And no the crap hasn't died down in fact the other day I made it escalate times 10 lol but things should calm down soon I hope gulp…. Well here's what I've got!

3

Abby

P.S. what's RoR? Lol

Chapter 11 

November came with a rush of cold and frost but no snow so far. This was good for Quidditch because the season was in full swing. The biggest game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was on Saturday and the whole school was up in arms about it. The two teams were dueling in the hallways and making rude comments and gestures whenever teachers weren't around. Such as "FUCK YOU, YOU SLIMY SYTHERIN BASTARD!"

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Let me see it!" Sirius whined to Lily during lunch the day before the big match. Sirius had been bugging Lily about her tattoo all week.

"NO! For the last time you are never going to see it again," Lily snapped back getting annoyed.

"But I haven't seen it in a while and I haven't had a snog session in a while and the house elf that makes the best pistachio pudding is sick and all the girls are all the girls are all bundled up for the winter so I have nothing to stare at so I'm in a slump right now. I NEED to see it!" Sirius pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes, literally.

"O c'mon Lils show him your tattoo, he is gonna start hitting on Snape soon if he doesn't see some skin," James said trying to help his friend out, and wanting to see Lily's tattoo as well.

"And besides I wouldn't mind seeing that again," James added with a flirtatious wink. Something in James' voice made Lily change her mind.

"Fine! But don't make a big deal about it 'cause I don't want everyone to see," Lily said in what she hoped was an aggravated voice. It wasn't. The truth was that Lily wanted to show James her tattoo for some reason even if she didn't know why. Her friends, who were all sitting around her, glanced at each other trying not to make it to obvious that they knew what was going on.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Thank you Lily, you are my SAVIOR!" Sirius exclaimed bouncing around in his seat like a 2-year-old.

Reluctantly, or so she hoped she was looking, Lilly got up and walked around to the other side of the table. She was about to pull down her skirt to show the boys her tattoo when she decided to be a little playful.

"Are you sure you want to see it? I mean its nothing special really, just a little tattoo on my lower hip. Really a bunch of girls have tattoos, why do you want to see mine?" she asked the boys.

"Because, we like yours the best," James replied hoping that she would give in soon. Then, as an afterthought he added, "Plus Sirius is desperate."

Sirius nodded his head, "Yes I am. Now show me your tattoo before I become as prude as icky Snivelus over there!"

Remus laughed at this and decided that he would help out his friends a little. "C'mon Lily just show them your tattoo before Sirius becomes a monk and his fan club comes after you in your sleep!"

"OK! God, if it means protecting you from turning into Snape and me not being beheaded I will show you," Lily finally gave in and actually started to pull down her skirt revealing a little lily tattooed on her milky white skin.

The boys stared at it. James couldn't believe his luck. James thought that he would never see that tattoo again and now he was showing it to him and not even complaining much. Sirius was just happy to see a girls almost bare hip again because he was telling the truth when he said he was in a bit of a slump. For some reason Ash was finding her self jealous of Lily because she had Sirius' undivided attention.

'Stop staring at her Sirius and look at me! Wait, what am I thinking? Why do I care?' Ash couldn't help but think.

Lily was actually enjoying the reaction that she was getting from the boys, well mostly from James. She decided that she would tease him a little. She started to rub her thumb from her hand holding her skirt down over her tattoo, which caused James' eyes to go wide. She glanced over at her friends and saw that Ash was glaring daggers at Sirius.

'Ha,' Lily thought, 'so she does like Sirius.'

Suddenly, out of no where a voice shouted, "HOLY SHIT! LILY EVENS HAS A TATTOO!"

Hearing this Lily's head shot up and looked around to see everyone's eyes on her. Slowly, she pulled her skirt back up, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"Fuck," she exclaimed, sitting back down in her seat, "I am never going to hear the end of this. Thanks a lot Sirius."

"Hey, its not all my fault, James wanted to see it as well," Sirius argued but still had a smile on from seeing some 'skin' again, much to Ash's dismay.

"Wow, Lily Evans has a wild side. Never thought I would see the day. Why not show me your little secret? I think we would have some fun," Gilderoy Lockhart said walking up to Lily, giving her his million galleon smile. It didn't work.

"Sod off Lockhart before I have some fun kicking your ass," James snapped back in Lily's defense for she was in complete shock. Gilderoy stomped off in fear that James would actually beat him up because it was common knowledge that any guy that wanted Lily Evans had to deal with James.

"I am never gonna hear the end of this am I?" Lily groaned hitting her head on the table.

"Nope," Joey replied putting a comforting arm around Lily's shoulders, "nice going Sirius," she snarled looking over at him.

"Aww geez Lily, I'm sorry. This is all my fault isn't it?" Sirius replied looking truly sorry.

"No shit Sherlock, she's never gonna hear the end of this thanks to you," Ash snapped while flipping off a couple of Huffelpuff guys that were trying to get a better look at lily.

'SHIT,' James thought looking at all the guys in the great hall that were trying to get a better look at Lily, 'now I'm gonna have to fight off all these guys if I ever want to win Lily's heart.'

Lily picked her head up off the table and looked over at James and smiled, "Thanks for sticking up for me James. That was really nice of you," she said before getting up and walking away with every guy's eyes on her.

"Anything for you my Lily Flower," James replied quietly to Lily's retreating back.

The next day was the big game. James woke up early and went out to the Quidditch to check out the conditions. It was perfect flying weather, blue skies, no wind, and the air was a little chilly. The only problem was that the sun was shining brightly which could cause a glare but the team could always wear sun glasses.

James walked back into the Great Hall to find a dispute between two of his team members. Of course, those two team members were Sirius and Ash.

"You asshole!" Ash yelled at Sirius across the table, attracting most of the attention in the Great Hall.

"WELL EX-CA-USE ME! GOD YOU ARE LIKE THE FRIGID ICE BITCH OF THE NORTH!" Sirius yelled back.

James turned to Lily, who was sitting beside Ash trying to ignore the fighting but couldn't help but laugh at her friends, and asked, "What's going on between those two? Isn't it a little early for them to be fighting?"

"Ash thinks that Sirius jerked off in her French toast," Lily replied still watching her friends duke it out.

"Did he?' James asked as he watched Sirius turn Ash's hair purple and spiky.

"Yes, but only because Ash said that Sirius was a scum sucking man whore that jacks off with Snape on Monday nights in the potions classroom." Lily answered his question while laughing hysterically when Ash made Sirius grow breasts and have a high squeaky voice.

"Ok. That's enough you two. Save it for the Slytherin." James interrupted in the fight and turned his friends bake to normal.

"Thanks James, thought I was gonna be stuck like that for the game. Now that would be bad. But you know what? A good thing came out of this. I now have a new nickname for Ash, Frigid Ice Bitch if the North. Doesn't it just fit her perfectly?" Sirius said sitting back down next to Remus who was still doubled over in laughter after seeing Sirius with breasts.

"Hello and welcome to one of the most anticipated games of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Roy Sowders, a 5th year Ravenclaw, voice magnified around the pitch. The entire school was sitting in the stands, ¾ sporting Gryffindor colors, and the other ¼ were Slytherins.

"And here comes the teams. The Gryffindor team enters with captain and seeker James Potter in front followed by co-captain and beater Sirius Black, beater Ash Paiton, Keeper Dominic Futtle, and chasers Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, and Jayson Kidops!" Most of the Stadium erupted in cheers and screams. The Sirius Black fan club was there sporting 'I 3 Sirius' shirts along with the James Potter fan club that was holding up a huge sign with James' head on it and all their names. The Slytherin house was jeering and booing as usual.

"And here comes the Slytherin team," Roy said with much less enthusiasm in his voice and many boos from the crowd. "In front is captain and keeper Lucius Malfoy, followed by seeker Severus Snape, beaters Bellatrix Black and Rudolphius Lestrange, and keepers Narscissa Black, Andrew Flukell, and Marco Flint." More boos were yelled, overpowering the cheers coming from the Slytherins.

Madame Hooch let the balls go and the game began. James immediately soared up high above the pitch so he could have a good view of the game and an easy view if the skies to look for the snitch.

"Gryffindor has possession of the quaffle. Prewett passes to Kidops who passes back to Prewett. Good save by Sirius black who knocked away a bludger headed right towards Prewett who now passes to Evans. She fakes out Malfoy and she SCORES! Lily Evans scores the first goal of the game!" The crowd erupts as Lily takes a victory lap and can't help but look up at James to see if he saw her.

"On the topic of Lily Evans, Did anyone see her tattoo yesterday?" Roy said, "I would love to get a closer look at that one. Who knew that prefect Lily Evens would have a tatt-"

"Sowders!" McGonagall yelled. Lily was furious that people were still talking about her tattoo and that anyone who didn't know about it now knew thanks to Roy. She shot a quick look over at Sirius who gave her a sheepish grin before turning and knocking a bludger away from Jayson.

"Sorry Professor." Roy said," Back to the game. Slytherin in possession. Black passes to Flukell, Flint, Black who shots, good save by Futtle. Gryffindor in possession. Evans, Prewett, Kidops. OUCH! Jayson Kidops gets a bludger in the head hit by Bellatrix Black. Kidops gets a penalty shot and fakes out Malfoy to bring the score to 20-0 Gryffindor."

Three hours late the game was in full swing. Gryffindor was winning, 90-40 and it was getting dirty. Sirius and Ash were sporting bloody noses and had broken multiple bats. Lily had a gash running across her forehead and one running all the way down her arm. Alice and Jayson had a few bumps and bruises but were not too badly injured. Dominic had a minor concussion but refused to be taken out of the game.

Madame Hooch was calling penalties left and right and after a while she gave up calling minor ones and only stopped the game for major penalties. Roy couldn't keep up with all that was going on and could barely say the last names of a person before something else happened.

James called a time out after Sirius sent a bludger flying at Flint and broke his nose.

"Ok guys your doing great just hang in there," James told his team as they surrounded him.

"Hey James I've got an idea. Why don't you try to catch the snitch so we can finish this hell hole of a game?" Sirius said gulping down water.

"I'm trying guys and I'm really sorry its taking so long but I've only seen it once. The Slytherin team is playing really dirty today so you just need to get through this." James said trying to pep up his tired team. Lily smiled.

"You know what guys James is right. They are being assholes today but we need to get through this. We need to work as a team to win this game." Lily said trying to perk up the team but no avail.

"James needs to catch the snitch that's what we need," Sirius grumbled.

"Ya no shit Sherlock." Ash snapped back.

"Shut your trap Ice Bitch!" Sirius snapped back.

"Guys! Stop it! Take your anger out on the Slytherins. I'm gonna try my hardest to get that snitch as fast as I can but for now just keep it up ok?"

There was a chorused 'yes' and the team flew off to reconvine the game.

"Gryffindor has it. Evans, Kidop, Evans, Prewett, Evans, blocked by Malfoy. Slytherin has it now. Black, Flukell, Black, Flint hit by a bludger by Paiton. Gryffindor in possession. Evans, Prewett, Kidop who SCORES. The score is now 100-40."

James suddenly saw a glint of gold on the other side of the pitch and flew toward it. Snape saw James move and started after him.

"Potters on the move. Maybe he sees the snitch! HE DIVES! Snape is right on his heels!"

James saw that snitch move downwards. He dove with Snape right behind him. James reached out and grabbed the snitch.

"JAMES POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINGOR WINS 250-40!" Roy screams and the stadium erupts in cheers.

James lands with a light thud along with the rest of his team who all crowd around him. Getting swept up in the excitement of the game; Lily hopped off her broom and dashed towards James. She embraced him in a tight huge.

'WOW'' James thought as he was hugging Lily, 'I never thought I would ever hold Lily Evans in my arms. I am in heaven.'

Suddenly, Lily came to her senses and let go of James but immediately regretted doing so. She blushed and walked over to Ash and Alice.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked Lily when she came walked over to her. Lily shrugged and blushed. The two other girls looked at each other with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Congratulations guys!" Joey said as she ran onto the field with all the other Gryffindor fans. When she saw the look on Lily's face and Ash and Alice looking at each other she asked, "What's going on here?"

Just as Alice was about to reply Sirius yelled out, "PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

Everyone cheered and headed up towards the castle.

The girls all went up to the castle and got cleaned up and changed into regular clothing but still shouted their house pride. Ash had on a red velvet track suit with a loin's head on the butt and a gold beater. Lily had a red sweat skirt on and a yellow t-shirt with a lion head on it. Alice was wearing jeans and a red v-neck fitted sweatshirt. Joey was wearing what she wore to the game which was fitted jeans and a red ¾ shirt that had Gryffindor written on it in gold cursive.

When the girls entered the Common Room the party was in full swing. The Marauderers had somehow gotten loads of sweats and butter beer. Banners were hanging everywhere with various phrases and pictures on it. Music was pumping through the room and people were dancing.

Various Gryffindor were walking up to the girls and congratulating them.

Lily was talking to Katerina Haltris, a 7th year, when James walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Lily who had just noticed that a slow song was starting and that couples were starting to dance.

She looked at James and saw that he was nervous, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Ok," she said handing her butter beer to Katerina and allowed a happy looking James to lead her onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she felt a shiver creeping down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started swaying to the music.

"You played really good today Lily," James said breaking the silence that surrounded them, "That first goal was amazing ('So he did notice' Lily thought) you are a great player you know that?"

"Thank you," Lily said, not know what to say. She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms closer around his neck. It scared her how close they were, but she also never wanted the dance to end.

The song started to end and the first notes of 'candy shop' started to play. Lily sighed and started to move away from James but he caught her arm.

"How about another one?" James asked hopefully. Lily smiled and nodded.

They started to dance and soon Lily had her back pressed up against James' chest. James' wrapped his arms around Lily's waste and she put her hands on top of his and pulled them even closer. She started to move her hips even more against his and closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was too much for James. Her hips moving against his was too unbearable. He couldn't help it any more. He started to get hard.

'Oh SHIT! This cannot be happening! I hope Lily doesn't notice!' James thought getting nervous.

To James' dismay Lily noticed. She felt something odd and soon realized what it was. Her eyes snapped open and she started to blush. Her hip moved away from his and her head came of his shoulder. The song ended and she walked away without saying a word.

James walked over to where his friends were standing with an embarrassed look on his face. Luckily, James had calmed down and his pants became loose again. Sirius noticed the look on James face and started to question him. James spilled his story but he didn't get the sympathy he was hoping for. Instead his friends were rolling around on the floor laughing and making jokes.

Lily got a similar reaction from her friends but was questioned as well.

"It sounds like our lil' Lilykins has a crush on a certain Marauder," Ash said at the end of Lily's story. The three girls were having fits of giggles.

Shocked, Lily exclaimed, "I DO NOT have a crush on James Potter!"

"Yes you do!" Alice giggled.

"I DO NOT!"

"Then why were you grinding with him?" Joey asked.

"I WAS NOT!" Lily squeaked in anger.

"That's what it sounds like you were doing when James got a boner," Ash said, "God; I never thought I would see the day when Lily would grind with James Potter."

Lily finally snapped," FUCK YOU! I'm going to bed." And she marched up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

It was the end of November and the Christmas ball was rapidly approaching and practice was a definite thing. All over the school a musical frenzy had spread like a wild fire. Teachers had actually taken to sealing their doors at night so the students wouldn't use them. Lily, Ash, Alice and Joey found and were using a better place to practice. The Room of Requirement. It was the girls sixth night of practice and everything was going terrifically! They could play all the songs, had all the lyrics down and were set with their harmonies the only thing missing were cloths. "Ok you guys," said Lily after finishing the last song "lets go shopping tomorrow we cant use a Hogsmead weekend or wait any longer because a, everything will be gone or B it will b to crowded."

"Lil tomorrow is Monday and we have classes all day" said Alice but after receiving murderous glares from Joey and Ash she quickly added "but your totally right so lets leave early."

"YAY" cheered Ash and Joey who were now waltzing around the room and out the door together. Alice and Lily followed them laughing at their two best friends who did not stop waltzing until they reached the common room. "Fiddley wink" said Ash as she let go of Joey so she could walk correctly. The girls entered the common room and filed to bed excited for the long day of shopping to follow.

The next morning Ash, Lily, Alice and Joey were awake dressed made-up and styled properly and sneaking into the hump of a witch and off towards Hogsmead at 11:30 am. "God I'm starving" complained Ash as they entered the streets of Hogsmead.

The four other girls rolled their eyes and Joey said "god your just like Black always thinking about your stomach" trying to act serious but was given away when her stomach rumbled and was quickly followed by Lily and Alice. At this all four friends burst out laughing and headed to the three broomsticks for lunch.

An hour later they were all inside Magical Muggle a store that sold Muggle inspired cloths designed by wizards. The marauders were going to drop dead at the ball if the girls got their way…

AN: Wow this only took for ever! Sorry!


	13. The ball

An: Well as the reviews dwindle… I'm still in a lot of shit so until late may the chapters may be spaced sorry! XoXo Abbs

WARNING THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND A SONG ABOUT FUCKING DOGS! You have been warned

Chapter 12

The Ball…

"SNOW!" echoed through the Gryffindor tower early on the morning on December 20th. If you were to follow the sound it would trace up to the seventh year boys dorm where a Mr. Sirius Black was jumping around and doing his "happy dance".

Remus and James looked disgusted but Peter looked fascinated as their best friend ran around in his boxer shorts with beater clubs on them. Peter was watching a certain area too closely and when Sirius noticed he immediately stopped dancing and said "Hey Pete, my face is up here!"

This statement caused Peter to blush the color of a beet and retreated to the shower.

"I swear that kid is totally wacko," muttered James as the bathroom door slammed.

The three other marauders started down to breakfast dressed in their street clothes with Sirius making sure his boxers were completely covered. When the Marauders entered the hall they were surprised to see Lily, Ash, Alice and Joey loaded with bags heading back to the common room. The boys quickly changed paths.

"Here Icy Icy Icy BITCH!" called Sirius, "I'll give back your toast." This comment earned him a swift kick in the ass from James who wanted to see Lily and find out what was inside the shiny bags…

"Oh goody," exclaimed Ash in a high girlish voice, "I missed my toast so dearly as of late. Please return my delicious breakfast that you deprived me of." She then lost her girlish voice and replaced it with a voice that was fit for well… an ice bitch. "I thought the had finally lost interest in us but now the dynamic trio is after us and our god-damn shinny bags. I knew we should have gotten paper ones."

The girls then started to run to the third floor where they took the secret staircases and were soon at the Fat lady.

"Ice cubes rock," said Ash.

The four girls ran into the common room with Lily in the lead who slammed into something or rather someone very muscular.

"You girls are good… but we're better," said a very amused James. "Now lets see what's in the Shinny bags," he said as he reached his hands in with Lily slapping them back.

"You'll see at the show," she said and with that the girls left to go to their dorms.

The boy stared after them for a while and then went to plan their own stuff for the ball…

It was December 22, the day of the ball, and everyone was running around back stage getting ready. First up were the individual singers then the group song then formal dress code would be in tact.

Lily was the first performance and was running into her dressing room looking for her chain link necklace with a dog tag on it when a green velvet box caught her eye.

She opened the box and saw a diamond plated Lily necklace nestled in a sea of green velvet. A small card fell out that read, "to my dearest Fire Lily good luck tonight. I'll be watching you" that was all. No name, no indication of who had written her the note and the beautiful necklace.

So she placed the new necklace around her neck and walked out onto the stage. She was wearing a white sparkly halter crop top with a super low rise jean mini skirt, white kitten heeled flip flops, new and mysterious diamond studded lily necklace, silver hoops, and a diamond different colored shiny belly ring. Her hair was curled in a natural way and she had white sparkly eye shadow her tattoo was clearly visible. Cat calls and whistles went through the hall as she began clearly,

_Observation  
My situation  
Ain't looking up  
I'm having stupid suicidal thoughts  
Complication  
My hesitation _

_To cut you off  
Has put me at a total loss _

I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown  
I'm all messed up  
Baby all cause of you  
I can't sleep  
I'm in too deep

_  
I'm a girl on the verge of a major meltdown  
I may be all freaked out and confused  
But I still wouldn't wanna be you  
I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown _

Devastation  
My reputation  
Is headed south  
My medications running out

I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown  
I'm all messed up  
Baby all cause of you  
I can't sleep I went to deep  
I'm a girl on the verge of a major meltdown  
I may be all freaked out and confused  
But I still wouldn't wanna be you  
I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Congratulations  
I'm your creation  
Well how bout that  
You better lock your doors CAUSE THE BITCH IS BACK

I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown  
I'm all messed up  
Baby all cause of you  
I can't sleep I went to deep  
I'm a girl on the verge of a major meltdown  
I might be all freaked out and confused  
But I still wouldn't wanna be you  
I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown  
I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown  
On the verge of a nervous breakdown

As she finished the hall was silent but not for long. The crowd went wild and you could hear their screams all through the castle. All James could do was stare from back stage.

Theo and Monica took center and said, "Wow who knew she could sing like that! Up next is Sevreus Snape."

Snape walked onto stage wearing black spandex pants and a silver beater the flashed in 'beautiful' in hot pink letters. People started to giggle but after he began to sing "Beautiful" quite horribly, the laughter stopped and he was booed off stage.

"Well," said Monica with a sigh of relief, "up next is Sirius Black."

Sirius walked onto the stage confidently wearing baggy black pants, black skate shoes and a shirt with a beheaded Slytherin snake on it and removed the mike from its stand. Before the music started he said, "this is to my family. who are all total assholes" he then began his song

_"We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're takin' our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same _

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world _

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them _

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world _

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down _

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world"_

Sirius finished his song and was deafened by the roar of the crowd. He walked off stage and patted Remus on the shoulder he was next.

After Theo's intro Remus walked onto the stage in Hagrids fuzzy brown suit a roar of laughter went through the hall as Remus took center stage and began

_"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain  
He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's  
Going to get himself a big dish of beef chow mein  
Werewolves of London _

If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again  
Werewolves of London

He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair  
Better stay away from him  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim  
I'd like to meet his tailor  
Werewolves of London

Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
Doing the  
I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
Doing the  
I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's  
His hair was perfect  
Werewolves of London  
Draw blood"

Before Remusset the mike down he said "Peter where the hell is my Pina Colada" and walked off.

Ash walked onto the stage clad in black luv sux t-shirt baggy black pants, black flip shops, studded cuff, and spike ball belly ring and after her recent fling and break off with Ludo bagman whom she had caught shagging a Slytherin whore the song she began sparked something inside of Sirius.

_"Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone _

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone"

She walked off the stage head held high and felt good as Joey walked out.

Joey looked KILLER in Surf shorts, blue string bikini top which flaunted her toned stomach and wave tattoo on her back she had no shoes on, bright yellow stoned belly ring. Her music started and so did her voice

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

_Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

She walked off and three Huffelpuff and two Ravenclaw went before Peter took the stage wearing black dress robes and sang

"I want to fuck a dog in the ass

he wants to fuck a dog in the ass

I wanna fuck a dog  
I tried to fuck your mom in the ass  
Tried to fuck your dad in the ass  
could only find the dog...and his ass

we wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
we wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
we wanna fuck a dog

I tried to fuck a fucking pirate in the ass

Aarrh me and me first mate asurvy cur

Tried to fuck a fucking pirate  
but I've found the dog

Ahh that was no pirate man that was thine own sister

It's a Mexican pirate

We want to fuck a dog in the ass  
We want to fuck a dog in the ass  
wanna fuck a fucking dog

fuck you" peter was dragged from the stage as the hall sat in shock.

"What the fuck" exclaimed Sirius before burring his head in his hands James and Remus looked half amused and half disgusted.

Alice was the last one up wearing mini jean skirt, pink crop top, pink belly ring, pink stilettos. She began with her backround track

"She's gonna pack her bags  
She's gonna find her way  
She's gonna get right out of this  
She don't want New York  
She don't want L.A.  
She's gonna find that special kiss  
She don't want no sleep  
She don't want no high  
Oh, like peaches 'n' cream  
She's gonna wish on stars and touch the sky  
Ah, you know what I mean

She wants a good time  
No need to rewind  
She needs to really really find what she wants  
She lands on both feet  
Won't take a back seat  
There's a brave new girl  
And she's comin' out tonight

She's gonna step outside  
Uncover her eyes  
Who knew she could feel so alive  
Her M.O.'s changed  
She don't wanna behave  
Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight

Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight

So she met this man  
He was kinda rough  
He said, girl, whatcha lookin' for  
She said, I don't know  
I go with the flow  
He said, let's get on the floor  
He said, you look real cute with your low ride jeans  
And your pink little baby tee  
Let's get a room, girl  
Come and ride with me

She wants a good time  
No need to rewind  
She needs to really really find what she wants  
She lands on both feet  
Won't take a back seat  
There's a brave new girl  
And she's comin' out tonight

She's gonna step outside  
Uncover her eyes  
Who knew she could feel so alive  
Her M.O.'s changed  
She don't wanna behave  
Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight

Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight  
Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight

_Digital:_ I must keep on moving  
Who knew she could feel so alive

She's gonna step outside  
Uncover her eyes  
Who knew she could feel so alive  
Her M.O.'s changed  
She don't wanna behave  
Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight  
Tonight it's alright  
A brave girl tonight

Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight  
A brave girl tonight  
A brave girl tonight"

Theo walked on stage and said "Now for the group songs first up are the Gryffindor girls"

The girls walked on to the stage clad in red yellow cheering uniforms, Gryffindor lion their half tops and mini pleated skirts. The all started

"I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!  
I'm bitchin', great hair! The boys all love to stare!  
I'm wanted, I'm hot! I'm everything your not!  
I'm pretty, I'm cool! I dominate this school!

Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest!  
I'm rockin'! I smile! And many think I'm vile.  
I'm flyin', I jump! You can look but don't you hump! Whoo!  
I'm major, I roar! I swear I'm not a whore!

We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on speed!  
Don't hate us cause we're beautiful well we don't like u either!  
We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders! ROLL CALL!

LILY Ash Alice Joey"

As each girl said her name they spun around and reviled either gold or red sparkly spankies with their name in opposite color of the spanky before walking off stage.

The three remaining Marauders walked on to stage all wearing black beaters, baggy kaki cargos, black etnies. They were doing a two song set in a row and started with

Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?

_Chorus:_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

_Chorus _

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
_Chorus)_

A thundering applause went through the hall as they struck up the notes to their favorite of the two songs and Remus started their final song

"(Remus)

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop 'til  
They reach their dreams

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshoped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

(all)

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

(Sirius)

I guess things aren't how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like its World War III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

(All)

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

(James)

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

(all)

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something  
Something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong"

The girls were floored how could that have been the marauders was all they could think as they walked on stage in army pants, black flip flops, black camies, and army green belly rings and began

"_First Verse: ash (DC)_  
We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')  
Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')  
Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)  
(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)  
They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')  
Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)  
I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')  
A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility

_Hook: all_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough

And he betta be street

All of the sudden right before the second verse Sirius and James burst out onto the stage and walked up to either lily in James case and Ash in Sirius wearing black beaters black etnies and army pants.

_First Rap: Sirius. (DC) _  
Hey  
The way you got it, I'm the hottest around  
They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around  
(I got a Soldier!)  
Wit the top down feeling the sounds  
Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys  
Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside  
When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it  
To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B  
Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league  
Please!

_Second Verse: lily ()_  
We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)  
Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)  
Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)  
(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls be like)  
Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)  
So quick to snatch up your Beyonce (Beyonce)  
Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)  
(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)

_Hook: all_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

_Bridge: Alice (DC):_  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

_Second Verse Joey)_  
Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lac  
A reformed D boy use to run into traps  
Still a soldier do to war if you running your trap  
About my girls ain't no thing to put you under the map  
Walk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stack  
And 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction  
50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the waller  
It's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like

_Hook: All_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

_Third Verse: Ash_  
I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)  
Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)  
Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)  
He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)  
Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)  
He the type that might change my life (Change my life)  
Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)  
(That one may be the one tonight)

_Hook: All_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

_Second Rap: JAMES_  
Hey, see cash money is a army  
I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me  
You talkin' to the sargeant  
Body marked up like the subway in Harlem  
Call him, wheezy f baby, please say the baby  
If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide  
I blend in wit the hood, I'm camouflage  
Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop  
Now every time she hear my name she salute

_lily:_  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

The girls, James and Sirius walked off stage. But James slipped away quickly.

"Well we've had one hell of a show tonight" Theo yelled into the Mike "And for our finale James POTTER"

James walked out on the stage and was happy to see Lily had gotten the note he wrote on her mirror with bright red lipstick and was now standing right in front of the stage in her formal attire. A long strapless dress that was fitted down to hid thigh where a slit in the fabric ended, the necklace was glimmering on her neck surrounded by her soft red curls that had been redone her eyes stood out brilliantly because of her emerald green gown" she looked up at him curiously.

"So it was James who wrote the note and gave me the necklace wow I think it so sweet and he looks so god-damn fine!" Lily thought to her self.

James did look fine he walked on stage wearing a black and gold tux and He looked even better when he started singing

_"Dear angel of mine, Yeah..._

_Where do I start to express how I feel? _

_Well, my love's gone blind. Now all that I feel is what I hear. _

_Your words rip and tear, through my heart so weak and pure. _

_Now, I find myself wanting to die!_

_I bleed for the second time tonight. _

_Holding, well all that's in my mind. _

_If only my love could be with you. _

_If only this pain, this pain die too! _

_I'll break you away, away, away from me. _

_As I sit here alone, thinking about everything that you said. _

_You know since I'm alone. _

_Well, maybe after all I was better off dead. _

_Cause without you, my life's gone down. _

_What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?"_

James extended a hand down to Lily and pulled her on to the stage and continued his song

"_Bleed for the second time tonight. _

_Holding, well all that's in my mind. _

_If only my love could be with you. _

_If only this pain, this pain die too! _

_I bleed for the second time tonight. _

_Holding, well all that's in my mind. _

_If only my love could be with you. _

_If only this pain, this pain die too! _

_I break you away._

_Yeah, yeah..._

_I bleed for the second time tonight. _

_Holding, well all that's in my mind. _

_If only my love could be with you. _

_If only this pain, this pain die too! _

_I bleed for the second time tonight. _

_Holding, well all that's in my mind. _

_If only my love could be with you. _

_If only this pain, this pain die too! _

_I break you away, yeah_

_All that's in my mind_

_Said, I'll break you away, yeah_

_All that's in my mind_

_Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me. _

_Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me. _

_And I don't know. _

_Sincerely, Yours James" _

Lily looked up into his eyes with her own tear filled one and pulled him into a long Passionate kiss at that the whole hall broke into applause. The rest of the night was spent among friends and of course each other. they hardly noticed when James won the competition.

MUST HAVE 50 REVIEWS OVER ALL OR YALL WILL B WAITING A WHILE!


End file.
